You and I Collide
by onthepursuitofhappiness
Summary: Bella is a normal teenage girl living in Brooklyn who hates the 'stupid richies with their stupid money and shiny cars' that she goes to school with. What happens when she meets Edward Cullen, an enigmatic wealthy student who transfers to her school?
1. Ordinary Day

**So this is my new side project -- I've been a little blocked with _TSFSM_ so I guess this is my release. This story just popped into my head the other day and here we are. So I hope you like it and please let me know what you think.**

**The title of this chapter comes from the song _Ordinary Day_ by Vanessa Carlton.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Ordinary Day**

I paced back and forth infront of Jasper's door. The boy took for freakin' ever to get ready. More than a girl.

"We're just going to Borders, Jazz. Not a red carpet event! Hurry the hell up!" I shouted at his bedroom door.

His bedroom door -- that sounded weird. What a shock that we were actually at _his_ house. I was actually suprised he knew _where_ he lived, considering the fact that he was always at my house.

Eating my food.

Dirtying my dishes.

Sleeping on my couch.

"Just a minute..." He whined.

I rolled my eyes. It was gonna be _way_ more than just _one_ minute. He must be pretty dumb to think I was gonna fall for that. I've known this kid since he had headgear.

Jasper Whitlock has been my BFF, my best friend, my numero uno, my buddy, my pal, my homeskillet biscuit -- whatever you wanted to call it since I was 10. We met in 5th grade when Rosalie Hale was picking on me and Jasper stood up for me by taking the gum from his mouth and throwing it in her hair. She was pretty pissed, considering she had to cut off a couple of inches.

But whatever.

She had it coming.

So since that day, Jasper and I have been inseparable and Rosalie has hated us more than Donald Trump hates Rosie O'Donnel.

Which was a lot.

I was about to bang on the door again when he came out.

"Whoa there, toots. Chill, I didn't know you were planning on giving me a black eye."

"I wasn't planning on it, but the idea is looking pretty good now," I rolled my eyes. "I'm gonna be late because it takes you 5 years to take a damn shower. And don't call me toots."

"Actually, it's 10," He snorted. "And why are you gonna be late? We're just going to Borders and the record store."

"After all that, I was supposed to bring my Dad an early dinner."

"Oh, he's working late tonight?" He questioned.

"Yeah, so I hope you're done."

"I am, I am," Jasper held up his hands in defense. "Wouldn't wanna piss off the Chief or his tempermental daughter," He grinned.

I shoved him, "Shut up."

I hated being called 'The Chief's Daughter'. I mean, geez, is it to hard to remember five frakkin' letters?

B-E-L-L-A.

But these stupid Brooklyn people couldn't remember it. I'm known as 'Charlie's daughter' or the 'Chief's gal' all around the city. Most of the time, I hate it because I don't have my own identity, but sometimes I like it because people no better than to piss me off.

"So are you excited for the new school year?" Jasper asked in mock excitement as we walked out of his apartment building and onto the sidewalk.

"Oh yeah, you know it!" I snorted. "I'm _so_ excited to see all the snobby rich kids with their stupid money and stupid cars...argh."

"They're not all so bad you know."

"Are you turning A-Crowd on me?" I asked in mock horror.

"Negative," He answered. "But I'm just saying that not everyone is so bad. I mean...look at Emmett."

"Emmett is a special case," I simply replied. "He hates everything about where he's from -- the rules, the lavish parties, all of it. He doesn't flaunt his money like everyone else and he's..normal. Like you and me."

Unlike those other people we went to school with. For them, money was power. And power equaled respect. And according to the Upper East Side Richies, respect meant you could do whatever the hell you wanted.

And they could.

They got away with anything and everything.

And I hated it.

Sometimes, I really wish Charlie would've sent me to a public school in Brooklyn. But no, he thought that I should get a "better education" or some bull crap like that.

Whatever. Only 2 more years--including this one--and I was out of there.

"Yeah, he is. But you say all these bad things about the Richies and you used to date one yourself."

"Dude, I thought we weren't gonna mention that anymore!" I whined, as we crossed the street.

"Sorry, I had to. And don't call me dude," Jasper pointed to me.

"Let's just say I was young and dumb. And Jacob turned out to be an asshole anyways..."

"Sure," Jasper nodded. "So where are we going first? To the Chief or Borders or the record store?"

"The record store and then we'll go to see the Chief. I don't think we have enough time to go to Borders because _somebody_ took forever to get ready."

"Yeah, I know. Don't you just hate it when people do that?" He joked.

I laughed, "You know, I _really_ do."

* * *

"Hey Sam!" I exclaimed as soon as we stepped into the store.

Sam Uley was the 40-something year old owner of the record store that I frequently went to. I first met him when I was 15 and in desperate search of _Disintergration_ on vinyl. Sam then helped me to find my record and I've been coming to his store ever since. And we also developed some sort of friendship -- a music lovers bond, I guess you could call it.

"Hey Bella, Jasper," He replied. "What brings you by?"

"Carolina Liar," I answered.

"Ah, _Coming to Terms_?" Sam questioned. "It's a great album."

"That's why I'm buying it," I grinned.

"What about you Jasper?"

"The Academy Is..."

"Oh here -- it's called _Fast Times at Barrington High_," Sam handed Jasper the CD. "It's really good. Tracks 1, 3, and 11 are awesome, but then again most of their stuff is."  
"Thanks, man."

Sam nodded, jumping over the counter, "So you guys excited for school?"

I groaned in response.

"Always the chipper one, Bells," Sam looked through the stacks, stopping when he found my CD.

"Thanks," I replied when he handed it to me.

"Oh you know it, Sam. Our Bella is _always_ a ball-of-sunshine," Jasper chuckled and Sam joined in.

I good-naturedly rolled my eyes, "Whatever. I'm sorry I'm not excited to go back to the land of homework and conversations about the latest thing from Bendel's."

"Riiight, you're just mad 'cause you have to face your stalker when we start school," Jasper said.

"Stalker?!" Sam questioned. "Man, teens these days...it's that MyFace craze, I tell ya..."

"I don't have a stalker," I elbowed Jasper. "It's just an annoying ex who keeps calling. And by the way, it's MySpace, not MyFace."

"Oh, that Jacob White kid you came in here with before?" Sam asked.

"It's Jacob _Black_. And yeah, it's him."

"Well, isn't your Dad the Chief of the Brooklyn P.D.? Can't you get him to tell that kid to back off?"

"I can't. My Dad will freak out and make this huge deal about it. Anyway, Jake hasn't called these past two weeks -- I think he found somebody else, thank God!"

"Sure, sure," Sam replied. "Ready to check out?"

* * *

"Hey Chief!" Jasper exclaimed as we walked into my Charlie's office.

"Hey Jasper," Charlie replied. "Hey Bells!"

"Hey Dad," I handed him the Chinese food. "Sorry I'm late, it took Jasper_ forever _to get ready..."

"It's alright," Charlie replied.

He was way too easy to live with.

"So what did ya get me?" Charlie eagerly asked.

"Well that Greek place you like a lot was closed, so we just settled for Chinese -- some fried rice, Won-tons, and orange chicken."

"Thanks Bells, you're the best," Charlie smiled while Jasper coughed.

"You too, Jasper," Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Chief Swan!"

I laughed, Jasper could be so immature sometimes.

After having some more small talk about sports--in which I totally tuned out--Charlie sent me and Jasper on our way saying something about getting a goodnight sleep in preparation for school tomorrow.

"So where do you wanna meet up tomorrow?" Jasper asked, as we both slid our Metrocards through the slot.

"Umm...outside of my building?" I answered, watching a bronze-haired boy about my age struggling with the Metrocard -- must've not slid it fast enough.

Defintely a newbie to the city.

I was thinking about helping him, but decided against it because Jasper was ushering me to hurry up.

"Take a chill pill, I'm right behind you!" I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't want you to get lost in the crowd."

I laughed, "First off, this place is freakishly crowded for a Sunday night, second I wouldn't get lost, third, _dude_ you'd totally get lost before I ever wooo--"

I tripped, mid rant and was totally prepared to hit the ground -- face foward.

I really hated my clumsiness.

But suprisingly, I didn't fall.

Two strong arms caught me before I made out with the concrete.

When I was steady enough to stand, I turned around to thank my savoir and I was met by the two of the most brilliantly green eyes I've ever seen.

They were gorgeous.

"Erm..t-thanks," I stuttured.

Way to go Bella!

You just made the hottest guy _ever_, think you're incompetant idiot...which you are.

"You're welcome," the boy replied in a musical voice and I blinked, taking in the rest of his face as he brushed his bronze bangs of his forehead.

_Bronze_ bangs.

So, this was Metrocard boy.

Damn.

He was fine!

With a capital 'F'.

I was interuptted from my musings when I heard someone yell, "Bella!"

It was Jasper.

"Coming!" I shouted back.

I turned back to Metrocard boy, "So uh..thanks again..I g-gotta go," I pointed to Jasper.

"No problem," He replied, giving me a crooked grin.

Oh.

My.

God.

I think I just melted.

I smiled back at him and waved before I weaved my way through the crowd to Jasper and all along the way I could only think about one thing.

That crooked smile.

* * *

**Ooh, I wonder what Bella will do when she finds out Edward is a 'richie'...?  
Good, bad? Questions? Comments?  
Please review!**


	2. First Day

**Hey! I'm _so_ sorry it took me forever to update, but I've been really busy with school -- esp. my A.P. U.S. History class which has been kicking me arse like no other. Anyway, thank you guys sooo much for all the reviews! You're all truly awesome. Okay, so without further ado, here's chapter 2...**

**The title of this chapter comes from the song _First Day_ by Placebo.**

* * *

**First Day**

I grabbed my week old issue of _Cosmopolitan_ and headed out the door, finding Jasper already waiting for me holding his cup of Dunkin' Donuts coffee.

"G'Morning," Jasper said.

"Good morning," I yawned, tripping on the _completley flat_ sidewalk. "Agh, this is gonna be a loooong day."

Jasper laughed, "I'll bet, McClumsy."

I good-naturedly rolled my eyes and shoved him, "Funny."

"That's my middle name," He chirped.

"Actually, I thought it was Pervert," I said, flipping through the pages of my magazine. "Because the magazine pages are sticky again. Did you read this?"

"Gee, I don't know, Bella. Is that the 'Why Do I Hang Out With These People' issue, because you're on the cover of that, right?"

"Actually, it's the 'My Best Friend is an Idiot' issue and look," I paused. "There you are!"

Jasper laughed, "So, you ready for another year of hell?"

"As much as I'll ever be," I sighed. "Dude. School sucks."

"I know," Jasper nodded. "And what did I say about calling me dude?"

"What did I say about calling me toots?"

Jasper chuckled, "Alright, I guess you got me there."

For the rest of the time we walked in silence -- Jasper was sipping his coffee whilst listening to his iPod and me, reading my sticky-paged magazine, while thinking about Metrocard boy.

I had no clue why, but I just couldn't get him out of my head.

He was just so...pretty.

Nah, he was beautiful.

Hot.

Sexy.

Gah, okay.

I'm gonna stop talking about his looks before I get carried away.

* * *

As we walked up the steps to Constance Billard and St. Jude's, I saw Rosalie Hale -- perfect, shiny blonde hair in a bun with her signature headband and all, sitting on the steps with her cronies--Jessica and Lauren--along with some other girl I'd never seen before.

The girl that was standing with them was short, pixy-like even. She had short, black hair that went in every direction and the school uniform that she was wearing looked like it needed to be specially made because she was so tiny.

Jasper and I kept walking up the stairs until the sound of Rosalie's voice stopped us.

"Swan," Rosalie snorted. "Whitlock."

"What do you want Rosalie?" I rolled my eyes.

The only reason she ever wanted to talk to Jasper and I was to make some rude remark.

"Well, I just wanted to show Alice,"--She motioned over to the short girl--"the Brooklyn rats she should stay away from," Rosalie gave us a fake smile. "You're dismissed," She waved us off.

Oh.

Hell.

No.

Who did she think she was, 'dismissing us'?!

I scoffed, "Excuse me?"

"Chill out, Bella. She's not worth it," Jasper soothed. He could tell I was getting pissed.

"You heard me," Rosalie replied. "You're dismissed."

I was about to go off on the Queen B, when Emmett came over and started to keep the peace. For some reason, when Emmett was around Rosalie would keep her bitchy mouth shut.

"Everything okay, here?" Emmett asked, his eyes boaring into Rosalie.

"Yeah," Rosalie breathed. "I was just introducing Bella and Jasper to their new classmate, Alice."

I rolled my eyes, but nodded when Emmett looked over at me to see if Rosalie was telling the truth.

And she kinda was.

That was her way of introducing us to everyone else anyway.

Friendly, isn't she?

After some forced 'Nice to meet you, Alice's', Jasper and Emmett decided to walk me to my first period class because that was our tradition, plus Emmett wanted to tell us about his Labor Day vacation in the Hamptons where he met some really 'hot chick' who was totally 'bangable.'

Yeah, that's the price you pay for hanging out with guys.

* * *

The first half of the school day went by really fast. Most of my classes were really boring, except for Spanish in which that Alice chick from this morning kept staring at me. It was kinda weird, actually. Anywho, I was super glad it was lunchtime.

Finally, some time with people I _actually _like!

"Ugh, so why didn't you ever tell me how clumsy I am," I plopped down onto a seat in our posh outdoor cafeteria.

Yep, outdoor.

We have another one for the winter.

God, rich people suck.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked, as Emmett took a seat.

"Did I tell you that I fell down today? Yeah, slipped off the stairs, totally bit it, face down, butt in the air...argh," I sighed while the two of them laughed. "It's not funny! You don't know what it's like being McClumsy. I mean look," I paused rolling up my skirt a little and showing them one of my bruises.

"Sick," Emmett commented. "How'd you do that?"

I pouted, "I don't even know."

They laughed.

"But seriously, Bells, roll down your skirt. 'Cause that thing looks like someone gave you a hickey on your thigh," Emmett chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, but laughed. "So Jazz, guess what I did last night?" I beamed. "I'll tell you, I downloaded that Windupdeads song and I didn't even know they existed but--"

"It's awesome, isn't it?" Jasper asked.

"I love it!" I exclaimed. "The music is awesome and the lyrics are amazing--"

"Ugh," Emmett sighed. "Please _do not _start another music discussion about your loser rock bands."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sorry, I guess we should try to include you every once in a while. So Emmett, what new song about perversing candy has Lil' Wayne come up with? Is he still stuck on licking lollipops or has he moved on sucking jollyranchers?"

Jasper slammed his fist down onto the table laughing, while Emmett got a bemused look and then suddenly turned serious.

"Well Bella, Mr. Carter is actually singing about 'getting money' and himself, 'Mr. Carter' these days..."

I good naturedly rolled my eyes, "Great. Well, as long as he's not insulting Jollyranchers..."

* * *

I depressingly walked to my Biology class.

Gah, I really hated science, but not because I didn't understand it or anything. No, not that. I was actually quite good at science, but what I hated most about it was my clumsiness. Last year in Chemistry, I almost lit my teacher's arm on fire with the Bunsen Burner.

He didn't let me touch the Bunsen Burner after that.

So, I begrugindly took my seat at the lab table I was assigned to, according to the seating chart nicely posted on the Smart Board. I doodled in my notebook as the rest of the students started to trickle into room. I was so into my doodles that I didn't even notice a person sitting next to me until he started talking.

"Hey," a musical voice said.

I turned around and was shocked at what I saw.

It was Metrocard Boy, in all of his bronze-haired glory.

"Oh, hey," I replied. "You're the guy from the subway..."

"Yeah," He smiled.

Oh. My. God.

He has the most gorgeous smile, ever.

It's absolutely dazzling.

"I never expected to see you again," He stated.

I laughed, "Small world, I guess. I'm Bella..."

"I'm--"

"EDWARD!" Someone's voice exclaimed.

Metrocard Boy swiftly turned around, and I turned to look along with him only shocked to see Rosalie waving at Metrocard Boy -- Edward and me.

"Edward!" Rosalie exclaimed again as if her and Edward were BFF's or something. "Hey, I didn't know we had a class together..."

Wait.

Hold up.

"Me neither. I--"

I cut off Edward, "You two know each other?" I questioned.

This couldn't be possible. People who hang out with Rosalie don't take the subway.

They take their Aston Martin Vanquish's or their BMW's.

Not the subway.

"Yeah," Rosalie answered in a 'duh' tone. "His parents and my parents are long time friends, and when they moved here this past summer, Edward, Alice, and I became friends."

I turned toward Edward, "Then why did you take the subway?"

"I--"  
Rosalie cut Edward off, "You took the subway?!"

"I took the subway because I wanted to -- I've been in New York for the past 3 months and haven't taken it once," He simply answered as if it was the most obvious thing in world. "And what's so bad about the subway?"

Rosalie gasped. "You have so much to learn. _We_ don't take the subway. People like _her_ take the subway," She motioned to me.

At that point I'd heard enough. Anyone who was friends with Rosalie wasn't worth my time.

I rolled my eyes and took my seat and I could only think of two this the whole class period.

Why did he have to be from the Upper East Side?

And why did he have to be so gorgeous?

Damn.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. I hope you liked it.  
Questions? Comments? Suggestions?  
Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	3. NY, ILY But You're Bringing Me Down

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! (: I really do appreciate them. Oh and if I didn't mention it before this story was inspired by the song _'The Kiss'_ by Karmina, if you don't like that type of music (it's pop/rockish) just read the lyrics because I think they represent B/E relationship really well in this story. Anyway, the title of this chapter comes from a song by LCD Sound System. Read, review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

**New York, I Love You But You're Bringing Me Down**

I went back to doodling when I heard the chair next to me scrape againstthe faux tile floor. I didn't turn to look because I already new it was Edward and I didn't want to look at his too-damn-good-looking face.

"Sorry about her," Edward gestured towards Rosalie.

"Whatever," I replied not looking up at him. "I'm used to it by now."

"Oh," he answered.

It sounded like he was going to say something else, but he didn't. I guess he was turned off by attitude.

Oh well.

It was his fault I was in bad mood anyway.

Why did he have to show up here and be all gorgeous and stuff?

Gah.

Guys suck.

I was brought out of my melodramatic teenage girl musings when Mr. Masen walked in and started taking roll. After that he started prattling on about stuff from the syllabus and then we had to do this really stupid thing where we got up and said 3 things about ourselves. Which was really _was_ stupid because hello, I've been going to school with these kids since Kindergarden. And a lot of them have known each other since Pre-K.

The first person to go was Mike Newton. I sighed, wondering what kind of dumb stuff he would say about himself.

"I'm Mike Newton. I'm 16," he paused scratching his head. "I'm from New York..."

Thank you, Captain Obvious.

"And..."

I just smoked pot in Central Park before school so I have no idea what thefuck I'm talking about.

"...I didn't want summer to be over."

Join the club, Pothead.

And then some other people when after Bob Marley, including some new chick who gave us her whole Goddamn life story as if we cared or something. Then McBitchy, a.k.a Rosalie went after her and then it was Edward's turn.

"Hey, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm 17. I just moved here from Chicago over the summer and I like listening to classic rock," he sat back down and the whispers started with the girls gushing talking about how he's 'sooo cute.'

Mr. Masen signaled for me to get up and do my thing. I sighed, "I'm Bella Swan. I'll be 17 in few days, and I'm a junior at Constance Billard."

Yeah, I decided to be a smart ass.

This whole thing was stupid, anyway.

"Thank you, Miss. Swan. Such _riveting_ statements," Mr. Masen sarcastically said.

"I know, right?" I grinned.

"Sure, now you can go again for being a smart-alec," Mr. Masen said.

"But Carl--"

Mr. Masen cut me off, "Isabella."

I rolled my eyes.

Right.

I couldn't call him Carlisle in front of his students. You see, Mr. Masen or Carlisle as I liked to call him was friends with my father. They met in high school and have been friends since -- best friends.

"I'm Bella Swan, I'm 16 going on 17, and I love music," I gave Carlisle and sickengly sweet smile.

"Favorite type?" Carlisle asked.

"Rock."

"Favorite band?"

"Lots," I curtly replied.

"Hmm, never heard of that one. Care to elaborate?" Carlisle questioned.

"Care to go to the next person?" I snapped.

Carlisle chuckled, "If you so say, Miss. Swan."

* * *

I walked as fast as I could--without tripping--out of the school. And as I smelled the crisp air of New York City, I was jumping up and down inside. The school day was finally over.

No homework.

No teachers.

And no more 'richies'.

Well, until tomorrow.

But whatever. I won't let that get me down.

"Hey best friend!" I exclaimed as Jasper walked out of the building.

"Hey. Why are you so happy?"

"Are you accusing me of not being your daily ray of sunshine?" I asked in mock horror.

He laughed, "Maybe?"

I scoffed, "You are so not my best friend anymore."

"I found your _Ten Years Gone _record," he stated.

"You are_ so _my best friend!" I smiled.

"I know, I know. I don't know why you love that song so much anyway, it's so sad."

"Yeah, but in like an awesome way."

"Sure," Jasper said.

"Whatever, Babe-I'm-Gonna-Leave-You-Boy."

"Hey! I thought we promised not to talk about how I like that song anymore."

"Whatever, dude," I laughed. "So how was your first day in purgatory?"

"It was lame," Jasper commented as we walked down the street, heading into the subway station.

"Anything interesting happen?"

"Uh...Mike Newton fell on his ass in gym, Tyler Crowley got caught smoking pot, and this new girl -- Tanya or something flashed us," Jasper grinned. "On second thought, today wasn't so bad afterall."

I coughed, "Pervert."

"What? I'm a guy and she had nice boobs. They were all round and--"

I cut him off, "--And that's too much information."

"Right," he answered. "So how was your day, _dear_?"

"Well, honey, it was just _delightful_," I sarcastically replied.

"Seriously?" Jasper asked, shocked as we entered the subway car.

"No," I deadpanned. "It sucked."

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Because Carlisle made us do this really lame thing in Biology where we had to get up and say 3 things about ourselves."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Yeah, it is bad. He gave me the freakin' Spanish Inquisition about what music I like. And remember that guy from the subway yesterday?"

"Yeah," Jasper nodded.

"Well, he goes to school with us now. His name's Edward or something and he's all BFF with Rosalie. And he's so annoying. You know he had the nerve to apoligize to me because Rosalie was being a bitch?"

"So?" Jasper asked. "Maybe he was just being nice."

"Oh my little grasshoper, you have so much to learn. Boys are only nice when they want to get into your pants."

"Are you implying that I wanna jump your bones?" Jasper chuckled.

"No!" I shoved him. "I meant boys like Edward. I mean you know how Jacob was, right?"

"Yeah. He was an ass," Jasper replied. "But, and I know this might be a little hard to imagine for your cynical, artistic mind, but _maybe_ this Edward dude was trying to be nice."

"Right. And George Bush is a good president," I snorted.

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Bells. But you gotta stop be so cynical about these people."

"I'll do my best," I fake-smiled.

"That's my girl," Jasper chirped as we got out of the subway.

"So are you coming over for dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Is the sky still blue?"

"Good point," I said. "So I guess I'll see you later. And don't forget me record."

"I won't. See you, Bells," Jasper replied as we parted ways.

* * *

I took out my iPod and blasted _'The Resolution' _by Jack's Mannequin through the headphones since I was just walking by myself. I hummed along to the beat when I got this feeling that something or someone was following me.

Frak.

I looked back and I saw a long ass stretch limo following me.

Jacob fucking Black.

Damn stalker.

I took out my headphones and furiously knocked on the window as the limo came to a halt.

"Just what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!" I screeched when he opened the window.

"Whoa there, Bells, stop getting all fiesty. You're making my pants tight."

I glared at him, "Why are you stalking me?"  
"I'm not stalking you," Jacob said. "You're not answering any of my calls, I'm begining to think you want me to leave you alone."

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe that's the point."

"Now, now, Bella. You know that's not true."

I scoffed, "The hell I don't know. What do you really want Jacob?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Rosalie and I are throwing a party this Friday..."

"You and Rosalie? I didn't know you two were BFF's."

"Well she needed someone else to help sponser it or whatever so I did."

"Awesome," I sarcastically replied. "Is that all?"

"I want you to come."

I busted out laughing, "You don't actually expect me to go?"

Silence.

"Oh. My. God. You do," I laughed. "Wow. I'm not going."

"I invited Jasper and Emmett."

"So? They won't go."

"Actually they will," Jacob grinned. "Emmett has to go, and Jasper is also coming because of some bet him and Emmett made."

"Whatever, I don't believe you," I huffed. "And annoying Rosalie won't want me to go. I don't like her, and she doesn't like me, so she won't even invite me, so ha."

"_Actually_, she said I could invite whoever I wanted."

"Whatever," I replied. "Are you done?"

"Yeah," Jacob replied. "Anything else bothering you?"  
"Just you," I glared at him.

"Oh I love it when you're fiesty, Bella."

I stuck my hand through the window and pushed his head away, "Leave."

"If you say so," Jacob replied. "You know you want me, Bella!" Jacob shouted as the limo pulled away.

I just flicked him off.

Goddamn stalker.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, I know it was kinda a filler and there wasn't too much B/E but it's setting up some things.  
And I know I screwed up Carlisle last name, but already made Edward a Cullen and I couldn't just change it, so Carlisle is now a Masen.  
And incase anyone was wondering about the songs J/B were talking about: **_**Ten Years Gone**_** and **_**Babe, I'm Gonna Leave You**_** are both awesome songs by Led Zeppelin.  
Comments? Questions? Suggestions?**

**And in a review, can someone give me some 'party' or 'dance' song suggestions? I need it for the next chapter! Thanks (:**

**Please review.**


	4. Womanizer

****

_Hey! Well, I got inspired and kept writing, so here we are. I hope you like it._

**

* * *

**

Womanizer

I pounded on Emmett's bedroom door in his lavish pent house suite. "Are you _girls_ done yet?!" I yelled. It was Friday, and just like Jacob had predicted, I was going to his stupid party. With stupid Emmett and my stupid idiot of a best friend, Jasper who stupidly bets on everything. God, why are guys so _stupid_?!

"Chillax, Bella," Emmett said, opening the door and coming out. "It doesn't take 5 minutes to look this good."

I rolled my eyes, "Where's Cinderella?"

"Cinderella?" Emmett questioned. "Oh, Jasper's still in there, putting on his tie. I don't think he knows how to do it."

"Yes I do!" Jasper yelled from outside the door.

"A and B conversation, Jasper. C your blonde ass out of it!" Emmett yelled back. "Go help him, Bella. Before he chokes himself."

"That doesn't sound like a such a bad idea at this point considering that because of him, I have to go to this stupid thing."

"Oh relax, toots," Emmett grinned.

I glared at him, "Not you too!"

"Oh yes," Emmett replied. "I'm very fond of the nickname. Now go help him. And make sure not to tie it too loose."

"Oh, trust me. It won't be loose. It might actually be too tight," I gave Emmett a devilish smile while he just laughed.

I opened the door to find Jasper muttering to himself while messing with the tie.

"Need help?" I asked.

"A little," he replied.

I walked up to him and started undoing the various knots he'd made when he started talking. "Who's stupid idea was it to invent one of these stupid chokehold things anyway?"

"Probably, a girl's idea. Who's best friend made a _stupid bet_, and now the girl has to go to some stupid rich people party," I said tightening his tie a little too tight.

"Ouch, Bella!" Jasper whined.

I loosened it a little, "Sorry. I guess."

"Apology accepted. I guess," Jasper grinned, putting on his jacket.

Jasper tightened his a tie a little and then finally turned to me. "Wow."

"What?" I asked.

"You look good, Bella."

I blushed, "Stop kissing my ass."

"No seriously, you look great," Jasper smiled. "Almost as good as me."

"Shut up," I pushed him, as he walked out of the room.

With Jasper gone, I looked at my reflection. My face was flushed from my blushing, and my hair had lost some of it's curliness--thankfully--so that now it was just in loose curls. I didn't have on too much make-up, but enough to tell I did have some on. And my dress looked good on me too. Not showing too much skin, but enough. I looked at myself again, smiling. I looked good.

When I walked back into the living room, Emmett was walking around the living room, talking on the phone. While, Jasper was stretched out on the couch, watching something on the TV intently. I was about to walk over and sit down and began watching TV along with him, but Emmett finished his phone call.

"Let's go," he stated.

I groaned, while Jasper just gave me the biggest smile. "Don't smile at me, Jazz."

"Oh, quit being a party pooper. You look good, and _I'm_ you're date. How can the night go possibly wrong?"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Where's your date, Emmett?"

"Oh, she's meeting us over there," Emmett said, pressing buttons on the elevator.

"Why?" I asked.

"'Cause she's my date, Bella," he replied in a 'duh' tone.

I looked at him confused and then I looked toward Jasper who just shrugged, rolling his eyes.

"I'm still confused."

"She's my date. Not my girlfriend. Or anything else important like that. She's basically just arm candy..." he drifted off.

"A.k.a. the girl you're going to this thing with in order to sleep with her and then leave her in morning," I finished for him.

"Well, when you put it that way, you just make me seem like..."

"A manwhore?" Jasper suggested.

I laughed, "A womanizer?"

"Now, you're just making me sound like a perv. I prefer manwhore."

"Manwhore it is," I said, as a limo pulled up. "The limo, Emmett? Really?" Part of the deal for me going to this shindig was that we couldn't take the limo. I didn't want to take the stupid limo because to me, that would be like conforming. And I didn't want to conform to the 'good life.' I liked my life the way it was, thank you very much.

"The 'rents made me take it," Emmett replied. "Apparently, my jeep doesn't make us look good or something. Whatever, the point is, we have to take the limo."

"Great," I grumbled. "Do you at least have champagne or something? I need to be drunk or at least a little buzzed to make it through the night."

"Are you kidding?" Emmett asked. "A full-stocked bar."

"Awesome," I replied. "Now, let's get this thing over with."

* * *

When we got to the hotel, the party was in full swing. Champagne and other various alcoholic drinks were being poured, sweaty teenagers were crowding the dance floor dancing to some stupid top 40 song, and the gossip girls a.k.a Rosalie, Lauren, Jessica, and the new girl, Alice were all standing around, looking at everyone. They were probably dissecting everyone's outfits and what was 'in' and what was 'out.' _How lame_, I thought as Jasper, Emmett, Emmett's date, Kate, and I weaved out way through the crowd when someone grabbed my wrist. Of course. It was my stalker, Jacob.

"So you came," he said in a smug tone.

"So I did."

"You came for me."

I raised my eyebrows, "Whatever you need to believe."

"Why are you playing hard to get?" He asked.

"I'm not playing!" I exclaimed matter-of-factly.

He looked at me shocked as I continued, "Actually, I can't freakin' stand you. Now do me a favor and leave me alone."

When he didn't reply, I simply removed my arm out of his grasp and started making my way over to the bar where Jasper was standing along with Emmett, Kate, and a pissed off-looking Rosalie Hale. When I got to the bar, the bartender offered me a flute of champagne, and I happily took it.

"So are you cheating on me now, Bells?" Jasper joked.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped.

"Whoa. Why so serious?" Jasper chuckled.

"Sorry," I replied.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that damn Jacob. I freakin' hate him and his annoying, stalkerish ways. He's like a incurable disease that just_ won't _go away. Like a lost puppy, that needs to be taken back to the goddamn pound because nobody is crazy enough to take him in. And then this stupid party. And me in this stupid dress with all these stupid ass people. And this stupid music! God, what is this stuff? Metro Station - Shake It?! Kill me now," I babbled.

"You're rambling," Jasper stated. "Take a deep breathe."

I took a deep breathe, "Yeah. Not helping."

Jasper shrugged, "But yeah, this music. Horrible."

"For real, next thing you know they'll start blasting off Britney Spears' latest hit--"

I got cut off by Jasper's laughter. "Speak of the devil," he pointed to the ceiling as _Womanizer_ started playing.

"Oh,_ wow_."

"You must be psychic," Kate said, taking Emmett's arm -- leading him to the dance floor, I assumed.

"Nah, our Bella is just psy_cho_," Emmett chuckled.

"And our Emmett is just a _womanizer_," I winked at Emmett.

He laughed. "Better than a manwhore," he whispered in my ear.

I pushed him away, "Go dance."

"Fine," he replied. "See you later," he paused, looking at Kate who was out on the dance floor already dancing. "Better yet, I'll see you tomorrow."

I laughed, turning back to Jasper who was now talking to the new girl, Alice. They both looked like they were really into whatever they were talking about since Jasper was smiling like a Cheshire cat and new girl was giggling like a school girl, so I turned back the other way and took a seat on the bar stool in front of me.

Out of boredom, I took out my phone only to see that I had a text message from Charlie telling me to 'Have fun, but not too much fun.' And to be home by midnight. I checked the time and it was only 11:11 PM. Make a wish: Get me the hell out of here. I really didn't want to be here. So I just sat there and began playing Tetris--which I really sucked at, but hey, I was bored--and I got really into when a voice broke me out of my concentration.

I looked up from my game to find none other than my lab partner, Edward Cullen or something like that sitting next to me. "Huh?" I asked. "What did you say?"

"I said: look's like you're having fun."

"A blast, really," I sarcastically replied.

He chuckled, "It sure looks like it. Champagne and Tetris, didn't know that made for a fun Friday night."

"Oh, trust me, it does."

"I'll bet. So how come you're not out there dancing?" He asked. "Don't girls enjoy this sort of things?"

"Not this girl," I replied. "I really didn't want to come to this thing, it was all Jasper's fault."

He knitted his eyebrows, "Why is it Jasper's fault?"

I was originally gonna tell him to just mind his business, but I was bored, and he was being nice, and I guess I wanted to sort of make up for being such a raging bitch at school, so I went ahead and told him. "Well over the summer, when Emmett was away at the Hamptons, him and Jasper betted on how many girls Emmett could hook-up with. And Jasper betted too low, so Emmett won. And the rules of the bet were if Jasper and I--yeah, apparently my name was put into this thing too--lost, we'd have to do something for Emmett. And he wanted us to come to this thing so he wouldn't be bored or some crap like that, so here I am."

"Sucks."

"Yep," I said, circling the top of my champagne glass with the tip of my finger. "So how come you're not out dancing?"

"Don't have anyone to dance with," he simply answered.

"Are you serious? I can point out 10 girls from our school that would love more than anything to dance with you right now."

He laughed, "Okay, there's not anyone I want to dance with, except for one person."

"Oooh. And who would that b--" I stopped talking when I saw Jacob coming my way. God, would he ever just get the freakin' picture?

I panicked and then looked at Edward, "Look, I know we're not exactly best friends--actually, this is probably the nicest I've been to you since you came here--anyway, I was just wondering: would you dance with me?"

"Uh, sure," Edward replied, a little unsure. I guess he was freaked out because it was so sudden.

"Great!" I exclaimed, grabbing his arm.

When we got to the dance floor, one of my favorite songs started playing. _You and I Collide_ by Howie Day. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I found our close proximity strange. But not strange in a creepy way, more of a nervous-because-you're-so-freaking-cute-way. I looked over at the bar to find Jacob sipping some drink which looked like rum, and he looked annoyed.

I finally turned my attention back to Edward, to find him staring at me. I blushed, I didn't really like it when people stared at me. So I looked down at our feet which were perfectly swaying back and forth to the music. Who knew I could dance? I guess it _really_ was all in the leading. I was broken out of my musings by his voice.

"You know, you really make a guy feel cheap," he teased.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm talking about the fact that you're using me to make that guy jealous," Edward paused looking back at Jacob, "And from the looks of it, it's working."

I lightly laughed, "Uh, no. You have it all wrong. The _last thing _I'm trying to do is make him jealous. He's my ex. And he won't leave me alone."

"Oh, bad break-up?"

"You could say so," I replied as the final notes of the song played.

I disentangled myself from him. "Well, it's been grand," I stated.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, being stalked for the rest of the night isn't really my thing," I joked.

He chuckled, "Alright. Well then, I guess I'll see you Monday."

"Yep," I replied. "Oh and if you see Jasper or Emmett, can you tell them I left?"

"Sure."  
"Okay, tell them I took a cab too? So Emmett doesn't freak thinking I took his limo."

"Yeah. But, you sure you wanna take a cab?" He asked.

"Of course."

"Is it safe?"

"Oh wow," I scoffed. "You really are a richie." I muttered the last part.

"A what?" Edward asked.

"Nothing. You're just one of those people who's never taken a cab."

"Yes I have. I lived in Chicago for my whole life up until this summer, of course I've taken a cab," he defended himself.

"You've never taken one in New York then since you're asking about safety..."

"True," he replied. "But I was just wondering since New York, I don't know, doesn't seem safe."

I scoffed, "Since Michael Bloomberg has been Mayor, the crime rate has gone down significantly--"

"Quite the patriot," he teased.

"What can I say? I love New York," I paused, "Well, the city, not that girl with the really bad weave and annoying TV show that poisions VH1..."

He gave a me a weird look. "Sorry, I uh, tend to ramble."

Edward chuckled, "I can see that."

I laughed, "Shut up."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing for you to do Miss. Ramble-a-lot?" He teased.

"You know, you're kind mean, Mr. Cullen," I had a bemused expression on my face.

He smiled, "Yeah, I learned it all from my _lab partner_."

I scoffed, "I'm not that much of a bitch to you," I paused a little ashamed. Edward really wasn't so bad, he was actually nice. "Am I?"

"Just a little bit," he made a measurement with his fingers.

"Sorry," I replied quickly.

"It's cool," he smiled.

"Incase you can't tell, I judge books by their covers, so uh, sorry," I stated. "Well, I better get going. Curfew."

"You have a curfew?" He asked.

"Of course," I replied. "My Dad's, well, a Dad. Wants me to be safe and all that jazz. So yeah, I gotta go catch a cab and pray that I make it by midnight."

"What time is it?" He asked.

"11:43. Hopefully, there's not to much traffic--" I began muttering, when he cut me off.

"You wanna catch a ride with me? I was gonna head out anyway..." He offered.

I was gonna say no, but I figured what the hell. Plus, Charlie would be pissed if I came home late. "Uh, yeah. Thanks."

"That's what lab partners are for," he joked.

* * *

_TBC :)  
__FYI, I love both songs B/J hate, lol. Oh and I also made a banner for this FF -- it kinda gives something away, well, if you know the song lyrics on it (it's not YAIC lyrics by Howie Day, btw). Link in my profile._

Comments? Questions? Suggestions?

**Review.**


	5. Radio

**I suck for updating. I know. And I'm sorry.**

**

* * *

**

**Radio**

_"Well, I better get going. Curfew," I said._

_"You have a curfew?" He asked._

_"Of course," I replied. "So yeah, I gotta go catch a cab and pray that I make it by midnight."_

_"What time is it?" He asked._

_"11:43. Hopefully, there's not to much traffic--" I began muttering, when he cut me off._

_"You wanna catch a ride with me? I was gonna head out anyway..." He offered._

_I was gonna say no, but I figured what the hell. Plus, Charlie would be pissed if I came home late. "Uh, yeah. Thanks."_

_"That's what lab partners are for," he joked._

The cool September breeze hit us as we walked outside to where a black, strech limo and chauffer were already waiting.

"Thanks, Mac, " Edward said. "I can take it from here."

"No problem, Mr. Cullen," Mac replied.

Edward chuckled, "How many times have we gone over this? Call me Edward."

"Sorry, Mr. Cul--I mean, Edward. I was just so used to my other clients..."

"It's cool, " Edward reassured as he turned to me and opened the door. "Ladies first."

"Such a gentleman," I smiled.

"It's all part of my charm," he smirked.

I good-naturedly rolled my eyes, entering the limo. "Nice," I said as sat down on the obviously leather seat.

"Thanks," he replied. "This limo isn't really my sort of thing though."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I kinda miss my old car and well, you know, the whole driving thing."

"What kind of car did you have?" I paused, "Oh wait, let me guess...a Mercedes? A BMW? An Audi?"

"No, no, and no. I drove a Volvo."

"A Volvo?" I asked, shocked. "Seriously?"

"Whoa. I hope you're not saying anything bad about Volvos, because then we can't be friends," he joked.

"No, I wasn't...I just figured you'd be driving a more expensive car."

"Well, my parents tried to get me to drive a Mercedes, but it really wasn't my thing."

"Oh, okay. And who said we were friends?" I smirked.

"The guy who totally saved your ass tonight from your creepy ex," he winked.

I laughed, "You didn't save my ass. I could've held my own."

"Sure," he replied in an condescending tone.

"Whatever," I smiled, as the little window between the back of the limo and front of the limo opened up.

"Where to, Edward?" Mac asked.

Edward looked over to me, "Where to?"

"Brooklyn Heights," I paused. "And Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"Step on it. I have a curfew."

"Sure thing..."

"Bella," Edward and I said at the same time.

Mac smiled, "Sure thing, Bella."

"Thanks," I replied as the window rolled back up.

"So you think you'll be on time?" Edward asked.

"I hope so," I said, looking at the time on my phone. "It's 11:47. Crap...um...Radio Game!"

"Radio game?" Edward asked.

"I need something to get my mind off my impending doom since I'll obviously be late. So let's play the Radio Game."

"Uh, okay. What's the 'Radio Game'?"

"You've never played the Radio Game?! You rich kids miss out on all the fun, I swear." I paused, "Radio game. You know, kinda like Magic 8-Ball. You ask a question and choose a radio station randomly and there's your answer.

Look, I'll go first," I said when Edward still looked uncertain about the Radio Game. "Umm...what are Emmett and Kate doing right now?" I asked, flipping through the radio stations when I suddenly stopped.

_And that's when she lick, lick, licked me like a lollipop_

_Oh yeah I like t--_

"Eew! My ears! The visual images!" I exclaimed as I turned it off.

Edward chuckled, "So _this_ is what the 'Radio Game' is about?"

"No! It's supposed to be fun, not--"

"Perverted?" Edward offered up.

"Yeah," I said. "You still wanna play?"

"Sure," he replied. "But I won't ask any questions about what any _two_ people are doing _together_."

"I think I'll make that a rule next time I play."

"Good idea," he paused. "What is _Bella_ thinking right now?"

He flipped through the radio channels and stopped.

_I like you a lot lot. _

_Think you're really hot hot_.

"So you think I'm hot and you like me a _lot lot_?" Edward questioned, smirking, while he turned off the radio.

"No," I stated. "Please, Cullen, get over yourself."

"So you don't think I'm hot?"

"No," I crossed my arms over my chest, blushing.

"Not even a little bit?" He asked.

"Nope."

"So you think I'm ugly?"

"No, bu--"

"So you think I'm hot, then!" He exclaimed, his green eyes mischievously glimmering.

"NO!" I blushed even more.

"Just admit, Bella. You think I'm hot," he grinned.

"No I won't admit anything because I don't think!" I exclaimed, flustered.

"So you don't think meaning you're stupid?" He teased.

"No!"

"C'mon, Bella. Just say it and you'll be left alone."

"Fine!" I rolled my eyes. "You're hot. There. Happy?"

"I don't know," he said. "_Am I_?"

He turned the dial and stopped suddenly.

_I'm feeling alive all over again_

_As deep as the sky all over my skin_

_Like being in love, she said, for the first time_

_Well maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm right_

_Where I belong with you tonight_

_Like being in love for the first time  
_

"I guess you are," I said, smiling as I heard that familiar Lifehouse song. It was one of my favorites by them. I turned to look at Edward to only find him staring back at _me_.

Our eyes met and their of us said anything. It was like time had stopped or something. Gone were the giggles, chuckles, jokes, and the teasing. In fact, neither of us were even smiling or anything. We were just_ looking _at each other when--

"Bella, we're here," Mac said.

"Huh?" I said, dazed.

"We're here."

"Oh," I replied, my tone sounding a little disappointed. "Thanks, Mac."

Mac just nodded as Edward opened the limo door and got out.

I followed suit, "So thanks for the ride..."

"It was no big deal--" Edward abruptly paused. "This is where you live?" His voice was laced with some weird tone, it sounded like disbelief or something.

"Yeah," I replied a little ruder that I'd intended. "Problem?"

"No, I was just asking, I thought that with Brooklyn Heights being so close to Williamsburg that the apartments would look different, that's all."

"Oh," I said in a remorseful tone. "Sorry. I'll retract the claws. I didn't mean to get all attitude-ish with you, it's just, I'm so used to people always ragging on where I live, so I feel a need to protect it, you know?"

"Yeah..." he wistfully replied.

"Okay, well I better get inside before the Chief calls the patrol cars to come out and look for me," I joked.

"Would he really do that?" Edward asked seriously.

"I wouldn't put it past him," we both laughed. "Well, goodnight and thanks again."

"No problem," he smiled at me. "Goodnight, Bella."

* * *

As I walked into our apartment, it was dark. Completely dark. _Yes_! Charlie had gone to bed and forgotten all about me going out and being late! _God loves me_! I thought as I walked into the kitchen, where the light flicked on. And there was Charlie, in his pajamas.

God hated me.

"Hey Dad," I smiled.

"Hey Bells, how was your night?" He asked. "Did you have fun?"

"It was good, I had fun. How was your night? Did ya catch any bad guys?"

Charlie laughed, "Not tonight."

"Well, you'll get 'em some other time then," I paused, looking at the envelope in his hands. "What's that?"

"See for yourself," Charlie sighed.

I took envelope from his hands and look at the sender's address. _Cullen Industries_? What's all that about? I took the letter out from the envelope and began reading:

_Dear Mr. Swan,_

_Due to the recent economic downturns the city, and the whole country have withstood, Cullen Industries believe that something needs to be done in order improve economic conditions for the city of New York. That is why, Cullen Industries will be buying out your apartment building and a few others to build a high-class office for the new _Cullen Magazine _so that the city can have more revenue in circulation. More details about the situation to come. We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause, but as a reparation, you will receive a monetary gain._

_Sincerely,  
CEO Edward Cullen Sr._

"They're kicking us out to build some building for some most-likely, overpriced, overrated, crappy magazine that no one will freakin' read?!" I exclaimed.

"It looks that way," Charlie stated.

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know."

"This isn't fair, Dad."

"I know, but what can we do when," Charlie paused, looking at the letter again, "Edward Cullen Sr. and Cullen Industries will buy out the place?"

"I _hate_ the rich."

Charlie shrugged, "Well, at least will get money out of it."

"I don't want any of their money!" I exclaimed. "I grew up in this apartment. I've eaten breakfast here for the past 16--almost 17 years! We're not moving out of this place."

"Calm down, Bells. It'll be okay," Charlie soothed.

I rolled my eyes. Charlie was too nice. These people were kicking us out of our home. _Edward's_ Dad was kicking _me_ out of _my_ home.

I couldn't believe this. Just when I started thinking the rich weren't completely bad, the joke was on me again.

* * *

**Well, first off, I'm _so_ sorry for not updating. I've been so freakin' busy with school and cheerleading and work and friends/family (if I even have time inbetween those 3 things) that I don't have time for anything anymore. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter and the plot twist, and I promise that most of it (like 97% of it) won't have anything to do with the eminent domain issue. It'll have to do with some other fun stuff I'm cooking up for B/E.**

Title of the chapter: _Radio_ by Beyoncé (for obvious reasons lol).

Songs used in this chapter: _Lollipop_ by Lil' Wayne (I went to his concert, it was AWESOME) and _Boysboysboys_ by Lady GaGa.

UPDATES ON THE REST OF MY STORIES: I'm trying to update all of my stories. Chapter 9 of _TSFSM_ is 80% finished, and I have like 5% of the _POY _sequel done. The title of it is _Into Your Arms_. The title comes from a song by The Maine. It's a great song and definetly describes the relationship of B/E at that point. And I have absolutely nothing done for Chapter 4 of _10CT_, BUT I have some really good ideas (all thanks to the help of CellaCullen).

Review.


	6. Loser's Luck

_Hey! Sorry for not updating in like a million freakin' years. I'm pretty ashamed of it, actually. Sorry I suck so much. Feel free to yell at me :) Anyway, glad you guys liked the last chapter and thanks for all the support via reviews and PM's. _

**

* * *

**

Loser's Luck

I threw my hair into a messy bun as I hastily got ready for school and decided that this was as good as it was gonna get today. Fuck it. Why were these people so special that I had to impress them? Answer: they weren't special at all. In fact, they were all just greedy snobs who want to destroy the lives of middle class America. Okay, okay, maybe that was a little too dramatic. But the point is, I'm still pissed off as hell at Edward Cullen Junior and Senior.

"Hi Dad!" I paused, grabbing a bagel from the counter, "Bye Dad!" I exclaimed, as I ran through the apartment like a mad woman. Jasper and I would both be late if I didn't hurry up.

Charlie chuckled, "Bye Bells! Have a good day."

"You too!" I sing-songed back as I looked for the letter from Cullen Industries and grabbed it.

I re-read the letter and got more pissed off by the second as the elevator pinged each time it went down another floor.

_We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause. _My ass. They don't care. They're just some corporate, money-making, screw-over-the-middle-class-aking, big business machine. Ugh.

_They make me sick_, I thought as I made it out of my apartment building and out onto the sidewalk where Jasper was waiting.

"Read this," I thrust the letter at him.

"Oh-kay..." he gave me a weird look, but started reading anyway.

We walked in silence to the subway as he read the letter. "It sucks," he said in a 'whatever' tone, handing the letter back to me.

Now, that really pissed me off. I'm not really a protestor or activist or anything really, but this whole situation just made me mad. And the fact that Jasper was acting so passive about it infuriated me even more.

"It _just_ sucks?" I questioned. "Nothing else?"

"Um, no?" He answered as the subway began moving.

I rolled my eyes, "So you just don't care that both of our apartment buildings and your Mom's art studio are both gonna be torn down just to make some other stupid building for some piece-of-shit-magazine that no one will bother to read?!" I snapped. "Gee, Jasper I just wish I was on whatever you were on right now so I could so mellow about this."

"I _am_ mad about it, Bella. But there's nothing we can do about it."

"Sure there is, we can petition, we can send letters to the Mayor, we can protest, we can do so many things to prevent this from happening."

"It's not gonna change anything."

"How do you know?" I asked, as we got out of the subway and started walking up the steps out of the station.

"Because it's an issue of eminent domain and frankly my dear, Cullen Industries doesn't give a damn that we'll be apartment-less."

I scoffed, "Quit being so rational about this..."

Jasper snorted and gave me a pointed look as we took our last steps to school.

"...We have to fight against The Man for the good of the people."

Jasper laughed, "You sound like we're fighting for like world peace or something."

"We are!" I exclaimed in a 'duh' tone as we walked up the stairs to Constance Billard when a pixie-looking girl, I recognized to be Alice, ran up to us.

"Hey Jasper!" she smiled, "Hi Bella."

"Hi," I curtly replied, scrunching up letter my hands.

"Hey Alice," Jasper replied, smiling back as they started up a conversation about Friday night.

I rolled my eyes, "Anyway..."

Jasper gave me a pointed look, while Alice kept talking, "So Friday was pretty fun..."

"It was, who knew a short girl like you had so much energy?" Jasper chuckled, Alice giggled. I internally rolled my eyes. They continued talking, laughing, a shamelessly flirting, while I stood there getting more pissed off by the minute.

"So Bella, did you have fun on Friday?" Alice asked.

I thought back to Friday night. Jasper's tie mishap. Fun. Getting to the party with a limo. Semi-fun. Jacob stalking me. Not fun. Jacob getting all pissed off because I was dancing with Edward. Super fun! Playing the radio game. Fun. Finding out that I was going to be homeless very soon. Not fucking fun at all.

"It was alright," I replied as nicely as I could when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. It was Edward.

"Hey," he said.

I ignored him. No more Mrs. Nice-Bella.

"Hey," he repeated while I just glared at him.

"What's with the pissy look?"

"What's with your Dad making me homeless in the near future?!"

"What?" Edward asked, confused.

"Oh, I see, now you're acting dumber than you actually are!" I exclaimed, throwing the letter at him.

He looked at it for a little bit, "Bella, I--"

"You knew!" I exclaimed. "You fucking knew. And you didn't say a damn word. That's why you were being all weird when you dropped me off at my house..."

_Edward abruptly paused. "This is where you live?" His voice was laced with some weird tone, it sounded like disbelief or something._

_"Yeah," I replied a little ruder that I'd intended. "Problem?"_

_"No, I was just asking, I thought that with Brooklyn Heights being so close to Williamsburg that the apartments would look different, that's all."_

_"Oh," I said in a remorseful tone. "Sorry. I'll retract the claws. I didn't mean to get all attitude-ish with you, it's just, I'm so used to people always ragging on where I live, so I feel a need to protect it, you know?"_

_"Yeah..." he wistfully replied.  
_  
"And I actually gave you a chance to prove not all of you are the same, but of course, you are!"

"I swear, I didn't know until you showed me your--"

"Piss off, Cullen," I hissed.

"C'mon, Jasper," I turned toward where him and Alice were standing. They clearly saw and heard the whole exchange along with half of the people standing on the steps of Constance. "Let's go."

"Well, actually, I was gonna go to the Art room before first period so that Alice could show me this painting she was working on."  
I really could not freaking believe this was happening. My best friend, Jasper -- Jasper from fucking Brooklyn was falling for Upper East Side Pixie! No wonder he didn't care about the fact that we'd be homeless, because of Pixie and her family because he was too worried about jumping Fun Sized's bones!

"One night with Litte Miss. Lepuchaun and you're already picking her side?!"

"What the hell is your problem?!" Jasper questioned.

"My problem?!" I questioned. "My problem is that you don't seem to be giving a fuck about our pending homeless-ness! And you also don't seem to care that Dwarf and Fuckhead's Dad is the one taking everything away from us! All you care about is getting in her size zero pants! Think with your size two brain instead of your one inch dick!" I yelled.

"Bella--"

"You know what? Don't. Just fucking don't!" I huffed, stalking off to my first period class.

* * *

I sat in my first period Interpersonal Communications class pissed off as hell at the Cullens, Jasper, and the whole fucking world as my day got even worse. Edward Cullen walked into the room handing Mr. Debs a green pass which usually meant one thing: class transfer. Ugh. And just my luck, the only seat available was behind me. God, why did my life suck so much? I bet this was all Little Miss. Lepurchaun's doing -- giving me bad luck and all that.

I glowered at him as he walked past, while next to me Tanya whispered to her friend about how she would give her favorite Chanel dress just to "get a ride on Cullen." _Whore_, I thought rolling my eyes as Mr. Debs began talking.

"Welcome to Interpersonal Communications. Now I know you haven't done much all last week since I wasn't here. But now I'm here and I hope you're ready for the work to begin..." Mr. Debs drifted off as he took attendance. "Take out a sheet of paper, and answer these 3 questions about me."

_1. How old am I?  
2. What part of the city do I live in?  
3. Am I married?_

_What? _I thought. How the hell am I supposed to know? I looked over to the girl next to me and she looked just as confused as I was. So I just started guessing the answers.

"Everyone done?" Mr. Debs asked. "Good. Welcome to Interpersonal Communications class. Now, I'm sure that you're all wondering why I made you answer these questions when you know pretty much nothing about me."

We all nodded.

"Well, we're going to be learning a lot about perceptions and judgments this semester. Some of your answers may be right and some of them may be wrong. That doesn't matter. The point is that all of your answers are not really based on me as a person. They are based on your initial perceptions and thoughts about me as you entered the classroom."

"This is also not the last time you'll be doing a project like this. In fact, it's all you'll be doing for most of the semester. Now, I've paired you all up randomly. You'll move to sit next to each other and do another one of these sheets," Mr. Debs explained. "So let's get you all paired up."

"Tanya Denali and Steve Wilson...Tim Peterson and Amy Dessen...Lauren Mallory and Tyler Hanson...Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen...Rick Eastern and Ty Hansbourough..."

"What?!" I exclaimed after Mr. Debs was done reading the names. "I can't be partners with him, Mr. Debs."

"And why is that..." Mr. Debs drifted off looking down at the seating chart, "...Isabella?"

"It's Bella," I paused, "And I can't work with _him_ because I absolutely_ hate _him."

"Do you even know him, Bella?" Mr. Debs asked, "because I believe he's new to this school."

"Yes, I do. And he's a jerk!"

"Well, it's a good thing this class is about perceptions then, huh? Because maybe, Mr. --"

"Cullen," Edward finished for him.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen might just change your mind."

"I doubt it," I deadpanned. "Can I please just switch with someone else? I bet Tanya is willing to trade..."

"I am!" Tanya smiled. "If Bella isn't willing to be partners with Edward, I sure am."

"Can we trade?"

"No," Mr. Debs said.

"But--"

"No buts," he said, handing me a sheet, "now get to work."

"Now, this person is going to be your permanent partner for the rest of the semester. Each week you will be doing different activities to get to know the other better or figure out problems. Most of these assignments can and will be done outside of class, and you'll turn them in every Friday.

"You have the whole week to complete them. Today, you'll be doing this first one in class to get a feel for it. At the end of the semester, you'll be writing a paper about what you've learned and how you've interacted with your partner." He then issued a few more instructions before giving us time to work.

Permanent partners?! Every Friday?! Outside of class?! I hate my life.

* * *

_So I hope you liked it. I know Bella was super-bitchy in this one but I was in a real shitty mood when I was writing it. So good news for you guys! -- I was grounded for missing curfew. Which means I can't do anything for a month. Which means all I can do is write and watch March Madness. Woo hoo!  
__  
P.S. I have nothing against short people or anything lol. I just called Alice a Lepuchaun because St. Pat's day is coming up!_

_The title of this chapter comes from a band's name._

**Review.**


	7. Love Hate Relationship

_Hey all! So I can't believe I haven't updated since March. Shame on me, like seriously. I really do suck. My big excuse this time is that I was really busy with the end of the school year, and also I was working. Like I always am. And also, with the start of summer, I just needed some time to relax. Anyway, I wrote the first half of this chapter (the sucky part) like a month and a half ago and I wrote the rest (the good part) today. The chapter's longer than usual since I felt like you guys deserved a long-ish chapter because I haven't updated in the longest time ever. Anyway, thanks for all the support! Happy reading!_

**

* * *

**

**Love-Hate Relationship**

I sat on the front steps of Constance being bored as hell. I was trying to finish my stupid homework for that idiot, Mr. Debs's Interpersonal Communications class. Which wasn't really a class, if you thought about it. It was a series of shitty projects designed to ruin my life because I have to work with Edward.

_Ugh_, I thought, looking down at the sheet. It was our first homework assignment and I hadn't even started. I didn't work on it in class since I was so pissed off and I think that actually starting the assignment made the whole thing _real _or something, I guess so I hadn't started anything until the morning it was due.

**Interpersonal Communications -- Perception #1**

**Answer all questions accordingly to your perceptions of your partner. Be honest.**

**Name: **_Edward_, I wrote. But I was definitely tempted to write 'asshole' in big letters.

**Last name: **_Cullen_.

**Age: **_16 or 17_.

**Where does your partner live? **That's an easy one. _The Upper East Side in some big, ritzy, pent house_.

**What is your partner's relationship status? **_Single_, I guessed.

**What is your partner's favorite sport? **_Basketball, baseball?_

**Favorite movie? **I stared at the question. This was really hard. I had no idea what movies Edward liked so I left it blank.

**Favorite TV show? **I rolled my eyes. This was getting ridiculous. How the hell am I supposed to know? Ugh, I figured I couldn't just leave it blank so I just made something up. _True Life: I'm a Rich Kid_.

**Favorite Band/Artist? **He probably likes bands that are on the radio all the damn time and that annoy the shit out of anyone who has any taste whatsoever. _Metro Station, Britney Spears, _I wrote.

**Favorite pastime? **_Being an asshole_, I thought to myself. But instead I wrote nothing.

_Done! _I thought, stuffing the worksheet in my folder and into my backpack. As I collected my things and got up, I saw Jasper and Alice talking, smiling, and laughing by the entrance. _How cute_, I thought. I still hadn't talked to Jasper since our fight.

Partly, because I was mad at him for not walking away with me or helping me come up with some sort of plan. But mostly, because I was stubborn and refused to apologize because let's face it: I was being a raging bitch the other day and I totally dissed his manhood.

I pretended not to notice them as I tried walking inside when Jasper walked up to me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi."

"I called you," he stated. "27 times in these past couple of days."

"Yeah, I know," I replied. "My phone was buzzing a lot, it was sort of annoying."

I guess I still felt like being a bitch to him.

"I guess you're still being a bitch, then." It wasn't a question. Just a simple observation.

"I guess so," I replied, giving him a tight smile, as I prepared to walk away.

He pulled me back, "Look, Bella, you're my best friend and I'm sorry for not defending you more the other day, but it's not Alice or Edward's fault their Dad is buying out our apartment buildings. And I guess we could petition or something, but it probably won't change anything."

"I know, but I just need to do _something_, so I don't feel like we just _let_ it happen, you know?" I answered.

"Yeah, I know," he smiled at me. "So we're good?"

"Yeah, we're good," I smiled back. "And Jasper, I'm sorry too, I was being sort of mean."

"Mean?"

I laughed, "Okay, I was being kind of a bitch."

"Kind of?! You dissed _little_ Jasper, and no one disses _little_ Jasper!"

I chuckled. "Sorry. I was mad, and I'm really sorry, but," I paused, laughing, "little Jasper? Really?"

We both laughed. "Shut up, c'mon my little activist, I'll walk you to class," he offered.

I came to first period, in a better mood. I was glad Jasper and I had finally patched things up because I real missed the guy when we weren't talking. Plus, I real missed the Dunkin' Donuts coffee he got me every morning, too.

As the minute bell rang, the rest of my classmates rushed in, including a certain Cullen who looked like he just rolled out of bed. Mr. Debs began to take roll and pretended not to pay attention as Edward looking at my while walking to his seat behind me.

"So," Mr. Debs clapped his hands together. "How did everyone like the first assignment?"

A collective groan was heard.

"I thought so," Mr. Debs paused. "Perception is a tough thing and I'm sure many of you had trouble finding answers to some of the questions. That is why today, you will get some one-on-one time with your partner and do another questionnaire.

Mr. Debs took a sip of his coffee, "So get together with your partner now and go."

Tanya raised her hand, "Can we go off campus?"

"Technically, you're not allowed to. But, what the teacher doesn't see, the teacher doesn't know," Mr. Debs insinuated.

I rolled my eyes as Tanya grabbed Steve by his arm and mumbled something about needing to go get a biscotti and about how dumb Mr. Debs and his class were.

I agreed with the latter.

"So do you want to sit in here the whole time or should we leave and work on the assignment?" Edward jokingly asked.

I sighed, "Lead the way."

We walked in silence as he led us to the quad, which happened to be my favorite place on campus. Just _being_ around the trees and flowers brightened up my mood somewhat.

I sat down on one of the benches and tried my best not to say anything that would cause an argument. I was sick of arguing with Edward because me and him were finished. We had nothing left to talk about. And frankly, I didn't _want_ to talk to him. So I figured the best way to avoid all conversation was to just not say anything at all.

"It's beautiful out here," he said walking around.

_Ya think? _I thought, but didn't say.

"What, no smart comment?" Edward turned to look at me.

"Let's just get on with this project." My voice was monotone.

"Sure," he said, grabbing his worksheet and sitting on the bench across from me. "Do you wanna go first?"

"Yes," I said, my voice monotone, again. "What's your favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Vanilla."

Vanilla? What the hell? That's like the most unexciting flavor of ice cream. Just goes to show how much of a boring person he is. But still, who the hell likes va---

"What's yours?"

"Chocolate chip cookie dough," I gave him a tight smile. "Who's your favorite family member?"

"My grandfather."

"Yours?"

"My father," he gave me a look.

Okay, that's it. No more nice girl.

"Problem?" I asked.

"Yeah, actually," he said. "I think you're supposed to name a relative you like, not immediate family."

"Really?" I asked. "Well, does it specify on the paper which type of family member to list, Mr. Vanilla-Is-My-Favorite-Ice-Cream-Flavor-Boy?"

"What does my favorite ice cream flavor have to do with this?"

"It's a stupid flavor. Kind of like you."

"Oh, wow," he snorted. "That's just rich, Bella. Great comeback there, even my five year old cousin couldn't come up with that."

"Are you _trying_ to piss me off?!" I exclaimed. "God, what is your problem?"

"My problem?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "I know you have many so it may be hard to identify which is which."

"My problem is that I don't know what your problem is."

"Well, it's simple," I paused. "_I_ don't like _you_."

He rolled his eyes, "Well, at least you don't hate me."

"Hate's a strong word, but you're getting there."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Why?"

"Because!" I exclaimed. He doesn't know what he did wrong? He really _is _stupid.

"That's not a reason," he smirked. I seriously think he was enjoying getting a rise out of me.

"Fine! Ya know, there's a whole list of why I don't like you. Let's go through it, shall we?" I stood up.

"I dislike you because I'm gonna be homeless soon due to your father and his stupid company. I dislike you because Jasper's Mom is gonna lose her amazing art gallery and her home because of Cullen Industries. I dislike you because part of the neighborhood I grew up in will be torn down because of your damn last name. And finally, I _hate_ you because you act like none of this is your fault."

He rolled his eyes, "Um, maybe because it's not."

"Excuse me?!" I was fuming.

"I'm not my father and I don't own the company, so it's not _my _fault."

"Maybe not, but you knew all of this would happen and didn't say a damn thing to me."

"_Oh yes_, I would've just told you in the middle Biology while you were giving me the silent treatment or bitching at me," he rolled his eyes.

"You're such an asshole."

"_I'm _an asshole? Are you kidding me?!" Edward shouted. "I've been nothing but nice to you ever since I got here -- I was even friendly when you were being a bitch and now you're taking all of your problems--which by the way, you have many, too--out on me when you should really be taking all of that shit out on my father because it's _not_ my fault."

I was speechless. First off, I'd never seen Edward so mad. Second off, he had a point -- it wasn't really his fault, but I guess I'm just too stubborn to admit it. And thirdly, he was making me feel kind of bad. I was pretty rude towards him ever since he got here except for that one night. And he _was_ always friendly no matter what.

But still.

He was who he was. An Upper East Sider. And I was a Brooklynite. And he was a Cullen. I was a Swan. He would always have his penthouse suite. And I would be homeless in about a year.

So instead of giving some great comeback or starting another argument, I uttered that one word, two syllables, that teenagers are known to say, "Whatever." I collected my things and walked off. I couldn't deal with another argument, especially when I felt my resolve breaking. And that couldn't happen.

* * *

I irritably scrubbed my body with a loofa as I replayed the events of my crappy day in my head. The first thing that popped into my head was Edward.

Stupid freaking Metro Card Boy.

I seriously wish I had fallen flat on my ass that day in the Subway. Then I could've just moved on with my life and disliked Edward Cullen like every other rich person that went to school with me.

If he would've just let me fall, then I would've just ignored him or could've been civil with him in Biology and in Interpersonal Communications and that would've been it.

I would've never danced with him, we would've never played the radio game, he would've never made me laugh, giggle or smile. He would've never driven me home, and I would've never been so hurt that he didn't say anything about my apartment situation.

Also, I probably wouldn't be standing in the shower thinking about--

"Bells!" I heard Charlie knock on the door.

"Yeah?" I shouted, turning down the water.

"There's someone here to see you!"

"Who?"

"A guy!"

I rolled my eyes, "Tell Jasper I'll be out in a minute!"

"It's--" I couldn't hear the rest since I turned up the water again so I could continue washing off. The knocking continued. "I'll be out in a minute! Geez!" I shouted.

_God, Jasper was always rushing me_, I thought as I put on my underwear, bra, yoga pants, and tank top. I hurriedly toweled off my hair and exited the bathroom.

I walked to kitchen from where I could hear laughter and voices, "Geez, Jasper, you're always rushing a girl I--" I stopped mid-sentence when I saw who was actually sitting in one of my non-matching kitchen chairs.

Edward Cullen.

"What are you doing here?" I said a little ruder than I had intended.

"Bella." Charlie gave me a disapproving look. I guess he didn't like my tone.

"No, it's okay, Mr. Swan," Edward said as Charlie cut him off.

"You can call me Charlie."

"Right, like I said, it's okay, Charlie. I'm used to Bella's winning charm," he smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Back to the point: What are you doing here, Edward?"

"Well since we didn't get too far on our assignment today due to our _discussion_, I wanted to get it done tonight."

I stared at him. "Tonight?"

"Yeah," he said in a 'duh' tone.

"But it's Friday," I paused. "I can't--"

"Why? You got a hot date?" He smirked.

I just want to wipe that stupid smirk off his face. "Maybe."

"What?" Charlie said.

Crap. I forgot he was standing there.

"Nothing, Dad," I stammered. "I just can't work on it tonight."

"Why not?" Charlie and Edward said at the same time.

"I'm busy."

"Doing what exactly?" Charlie turned toward me. I didn't say anything. "Then, it's settled. You two will work on your project."

"But Dad--"

"No buts, Bella," Charlie grabbed his jacket that was hanging on the chair and pulled me aside into the hall. "The boy didn't just come all the way over here for nothing, work on the assignment."

"But he's a Cull--"

"I know," Charlie paused. "He's just a kid. What his Dad does or doesn't do shouldn't reflect on the type of person he is. Now, I'm gonna go over to Carlisle's. It's poker night. You, go work on your assignment and go make nice."

I groaned.

"That's my girl," Charlie gave me a quick hug. "Don't wait up."

I nodded.

"Goodnight Edward!" Charlie yelled and Edward yelled a 'Goodnight to you too, Charlie' before Charlie left.

Even my own father wasn't on my side. I sighed, walking back into the kitchen. Edward wasn't there.

"Edward?" I yelled.

"Yeah?" He replied, his voice was coming from down the hall.

I followed his voice down the hall and there he was.

In my fucking bedroom.

"What are you _doing _in here?"

"Um, what does it look like?" He paused, "Looking through your music which by the way, you have a pretty nice collect--"

"No, that's not what I'm asking. I mean like what the _hell_ are you doing in here? I didn't ask you to come in here and now you're, like, walking all over my apartment," I threw my hands up in the air for emphasis. "That's trespassing, buddy!"

He turned to look at me, "Well, then, arrest me."

"Argh!" I groaned. "You're so frustrating."

"Me?" He looked at me. "I didn't even do anything!"

"Yeah, besides, like, walking all over my home and looking through my _personal _stuff."

"I wasn't looking through your personal stuff. It's not like I found a diary or journal and started reading it or something!" He paused, "I bet I know what it would say though…"

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Please, enlighten me," I said, sitting down on my computer chair.

"Dear Diary, my name is Bella Swan and I hate anyone and everyone who is not from Brooklyn. And also, I have really bad mood swings -- I can be nice in the beginning but then I just end up screaming at someone in front of a whole bunch of people. P.S. I'm a crazy bitch," Edward said in a girly voice.

"First off, I do not sound anything like that! Second off, I don't hate everyone that's not from Brooklyn. I like my Grandma Marie and she lives in Washington. Thirdly, I do not have mood swings--"

"They're giving me whiplash."

I rolled my eyes at his statement, "Well what about you? I bet I know what your little diary would say! Dear Diary, I'm Edward fucking Cullen--"

He scoffed. "I don't think I would put the word 'fucking' before my name. Makes me look bad," he winked at me.

I continued speaking, "Dear Diary, I'm Edward Cullen and my life's mission is to annoy Bella Swan and to steal her home away from her. P.S. I'm a fucking asshole."

He slowly clapped, "That was just grand, Bella."

I looked at him and it took everything in me not to flip out. But I realized that the nicer I was, the sooner we'd get this assignment done and the sooner he'd be out of my room and my house. "You know what? I'm tired of arguing with you." He scoffed. "And you pretty much know that I don't like you, so let's, for the sake of this class, and my grade -- our grades try to get along."

"Great idea, Copernicus," Edward sarcastically stated.

"I'm willing to ignore that last statement," I said, looking through my backpack for that Interpersonal Communications worksheet. "Okay, here it is," I sat cross-leggedly on my bed, while he just stared at me, smirking. "And wipe that stupid smirk off your face."

"I thought we were trying to get along?"

"That's me, getting along," I smiled.

"Right," he rolled his eyes, taking a seat in the computer chair that I previously occupied.

"So what's your favorite TV show?" I asked.

"I don't watch much TV."

"You're kidding."

"Did hear a laugh or a 'just kidding' after my statement?" He asked. "I don't think so."

"Rude, much?" I replied.

"Next question," he stated.

I sighed, "Favorite book."

"_Atlas Shrugged _by Ayn Rand."

"Pfft. You have not read _Atlas Shrugged_."

"'Pride is the recognition of the fact that you are your own highest value and, like all of man's values, it has to be earned.' Page 542. See, you don't know a thing about me."

I gulped, "Fine then, since you're, you know, _so_ smart, how come you keep coming to me -- trying to making this partnership or whatever work instead of realizing that there's no point to it?"

"What number is that?" He challenged me.

"It's my own personal question, okay?"

"I don't answer personal questions, _okay_?"

I rolled my eyes, "Just answer the question."

"Fine," he paused. "I like a challenge."

"So I'm a challenge?"

"Yeah," he paused. "You're like the most confusing girl I've ever met in my life. I mean, at first, you were nice to me, then you find out I'm friends with Rosalie, then you start to hate me, then you use me to make your boyfriend jealous, then you're sort of nice, and then you hate me again. And then after we argue and you realize I'm right," I scoffed at this part, but he kept talking, "you're too proud to admit you're wrong. Basically, you're a pain in the ass--"

"Oh, gee thanks," I said.

"Like I was _saying_, you're a pain in the ass and you're just using this bitchy exterior to push me away because you're too proud and _obviously_ attracted to me."

I scoffed, blushing a little, "Congratulations, Edward. You have won the award for greatest crack-pot theorist."

"See, now you're using sarcasm to hide you're real feelings--"

I took a pillow off my bed and threw it at him. "You. Are. Crazy."

He smirked at me, "You. Are. Attracted. To. Me."

I blushed. "I am not!"

"You think I'm hot."

"I do not!"

"The radio game doesn't lie," he joked.

"I hate you!"

"Geez, Bella, you're really proving that denial isn't a river, it's a freaking ocean."

I rolled my eyes, "You suck."

"Hey if it was up to me, you'd be the one that was sucking," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I threw another pillow at him. This was going to be a long school year working with him.

* * *

_Sooo, I hope you liked it. I admit, it isn't the greatest writing ever so if you think it sucked, please let me know. I'm sort of rusty with the whole writing thing. _

_**Oh I almost forgot:** I made a LiveJournal. And I am currently friendless on there. So if you have one, go friend me :) It's midwest-skiess(dot)livejournal(dot)com. I posted some Ed/Bella and Gossip Girl icons on there and I will post some teasers and updates on my stories as well. Go friend me! Btw, the two s's in my username are intentional._

Comments? Questions? Suggestions?  
**Be a dear and review.**


	8. Seventeen Forever

_Hey guys! So I sort of got inspired and just wrote like a mad woman this week and here we are. It's only been like a week (and a few days) since I updated last, so snaps and claps for moi (: Thank ya'll for the reviews! I appreciate them more then you will ever know. Anyway, this is prob my fave chapter so far...lots of good stuff in it. Plus, there's a lemonade-ish scene at the end so if you don't like reading that stuff, skip it after Emmett sings. Happy reading!_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Veronica Mars quote or Gossip Girl quote I used. And Dorota is actually the name of Blair's maid on GG, and I wanted to put her in my story because she is awesome._

**

* * *

**

**Seventeen Forever**

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

"Argh," I said to myself as I got up. Who the hell is waking me up at -- 11:31 AM?!

Damn.

_I didn't know it was this late_, I thought to myself, getting up as the knocking continued. Whoever the hell was knocking was one persistent motherfucker.

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

"Hold your horses!" I exclaimed. "I'll be there in a minutes, gosh."

I opened up the door to reveal Jasper grinning like a Chesire cat. "What?" I deadpanned.

He smiled at me, "Don't you know what today is?"

"Um, Saturday?" I asked, as he walked in.

"It's not only Saturday, but it's," he paused, pointing to the calendar.

I groaned. "No!"

"Oh yes, my friend. It's your birthday!" Jasper sing-songed.

I looked up at the ceiling, "Are you there God? It's me, Bella. Can you please send a lightning bolt and end all of this misery for me?"

"Bella," Jasper said.

I stared at the ceiling, "Please."

Jasper snapped his fingers in my face, "C'mon, birthdays aren't so bad."

"Yes, they are," I said as we both walked to the kitchen.

He gave me a look.

"They are! Especially my birthdays!"

"They are not _that_ bad," Jasper said, both of us taking a seat at the kitchen island.

I gave him a pointed look, "Last year, I spent an hour and a half stuck on the Ferris wheel at Coney Island. And the year before that, I went to that stupid baseball game with you and Emmett and I spilled nachos all over myself--"

"Small details."

"Jasper," I gave him a hard look.

He stared me down, "Bella."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!" He exclaimed. "It's your birthday. You're turning 17. You're one more step closer to womanhood and to being an adult and we need to go out and celebrate."

"No."

"C'mon."

"Jasper, I said no. It's _my_ birthday and I don't want to go out. It'll end in a disaster."

He sighed, "So you seriously don't have any plans?"

"I do actually."

"And they would be…?" He prodded me.

"I think I might go to Blockbuster and rent a movie. Maybe _Say Anything_. You know how John Cusack just makes my heart skip a beat," I sighed dramatically , putting my hand on my chest.

Jasper snorted, "Congratulations, Bella Swan. You have just won the award for being the most boring teenager in New York."

"Well, did I tell you the movie I rent might be PG-13?"

"Oh!" Jasper exclaimed. "You're just a wild child!" He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "What about you, Jazz? Is your life still a non-stop rap video?"

"Well, at least I want it to be," he muttered, getting up and opening up the fridge. "I'm hungry."

"Me too," I said, batting my eyelashes. "So you wanna make me breakfast?" Jasper gave me a pointed look. "Please? With a cherry on top? I'll be your best friend forever and ever…"

"First off, I'm not a fan of cherries, second, I already _am_ your best friend forever and ever, and third, only if you go out tonight will I make you breakfast."

I glowered at him. I really was hungry -- starving, actually. And of course, he _had_ to play on weakness.

"I'll make you chocolate chip pancakes," Jasper smiled while I just kept glaring at him. "With whipped cream?"

I felt my resolve breaking, "Only if you make a smiley face with that whipped cream."

"Done."

* * *

After our very tasty breakfast, during which I gave Jasper all the details on my crappy Friday night spent with Edward Cullen and he dished out the deets to me on his lovely night spent with Alice Cullen (who is now officially his girlfriend), we left my apartment and made our way to Manhattan so we could go pick up Alice.

"I just don't understand why she has to come along," I said as the elevator pinged each time it went up a floor. Like I had suspected, the Cullens lived in a pent house.

"She's my girlfriend," Jasper answered.

"You barely know her."

"I thought you said you were going to be nice?"

"I _am _being nice," I insisted. "It's just that, it's _my_ birthday and when you said 'going out' I thought it was just gonna be you, me, and Emmett. Not, you, me, Emmett, and Miss. Munchkin."

"Bella!" Jasper scorned. "Miss. Munchkin, not very nice."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, I'll keep the nicknames to a minimum. But answer my question: why does she have to come?"

"Because you're my friend, and Alice is my girlfriend, and I want you two to get along. I get that you have this whole anti-Cullen thing--"

"It's just a anti-Cullen Jr. and Sr. thing," I interjected.

"Whatever. The point is: I want you guys to get along and spend some time and get to know each other. And plus, Alice loves parties and shopping and all that girl crap. So just be nice and try to get along with her, for me."

"Fine," I said as the elevator pinged one more time and the doors opened to a very chic-looking apartment.

We walked into the foyer when we were greeted by Dorota, the maid. "Mr. Jasper, nice to see you again. Who is your friend?"

"Nice to see you again too, Mrs. Dorota," he paused, pointing to me, "this is Bella."

I shook hands with her, "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Dorota paused. "Are you here to see Miss. Alice?"

"Jasper might be, but Bella's probably here to see me," a shirtless Edward said as he entered the foyer.

I snorted, "Please." I tried to keep my attention on his face instead of his body. He was only wearing a pair of basketball shorts and sneakers. He must've been working out.

He had a freaking six pack.

More like an eight pack, actually.

Did those even exist?

And he had some nice pecs. _Damn_, I thought. And besides the amazing bod, his hair was messy in that I-have-bed-hair-but-it-looks-fucking-hot-on-me way. He looked gorgeous.

All of it made me hate him even more.

"Like what you see?" he said.

"What?" I asked, confused. At that moment I realized he was standing right in front of me and it was just me and him in the foyer, Dorota was gone and Jasper had probably gone upstairs to find Alice.

"You were staring at my body."

"I was not," I said, feeling my cheeks burn.

"Oh, Bella, you don't have to lie," he grinned.

"Oh, Edward, you don't have to be delusional," I smirked back at him.

He just smiled back at me, I think he enjoyed our little arguments. Weirdo. It was silent for a little bit, he was just staring at me. Did I have something on my face, in my teeth? "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said. "It's just that your eyes, they have a little green in them. I never saw it before."

I got this little feeling in my stomach when he said that, but I just ignored. "Well maybe because you didn't stare at me like a creep before," I retorted, trying to get my stomach to quit giving me that weird feeling.

He just chuckled, "Well I'm gonna go take a shower…"

"That's great considering you smell like the guys who work in the meat packing district."

"Well, I heard you like those smelly types," he paused.

"Well, you heard wrong."

He nodded, "So I'm gonna go take that shower, third door on the left upstairs."

"And I care because…?" I said, when it clicked. "Wait. You want me to _join_ you?!"

"It's a suggestion," he shrugged. "I can't really scrub my back. I need someone else to do it for me."

"Then get a longer loofah, asshole!" I huffed.

He chuckled, heading for the stairs, "You can't resist me."

I rolled my eyes, "You're not even tempting."

"Lying is a sin, you know."

"And being an asshole is too."

"Huh," he feigned confusion. "I didn't see that one written anywhere."

"Just go take your stupid shower!" I retorted.

"Fine. Just remember, third door on the left." He winked at me. I flipped him off which caused him to laugh again.

After about 10 minutes of waiting for Alice and Jasper to come back downstairs, I decided it was time to look for them. As I got to the top of the staircase, I heard voices and followed them. When I past the third door on the left, I rolled my eyes, but I could feel my cheeks starting to heat up.

_Ugh_, I thought, still following the voices until I got to the sixth room on the left. Sure enough, there were Alice and Jasper discussing something in hushed tones.

Well, apparently not 'hush' enough.

"Hello friends!" I cheerily exclaimed as I entered the room. "What are you guys chatting about?"

"Well, someone's in a better mood," Jasper observed.

"It's my birthday!" I feigned excitement. "Shouldn't I be all jumpy and excited?"

"Anyone but you is jumpy and excited about their birthday."

"What?" Alice asked.

"Bella hates her birthday," Jasper said.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Something bad always happens on my birthday," I paused. "So I usually avoid the hell out of celebrating it."

"Well this year nothing bad's gonna happen," she smiled. "I'm in charge of planning it all."

"In charge? Of what?"

"Your birthday bash, silly!"

"Birthday bash?" I questioned. "I thought this was just a few friends going out for a night. No birthday stuff, no bashing."

"We are, but I'm just planning it all out."

"No," I said. "Plans never work out for me. Something always gets messed up. I am like a freaking cursed rabbit's foot when it comes to plans."

She laughed, "It'll all work out. Trust me."

"Let's hope so," I said. "So what's on the agenda?"

"Well, first, we'll go shopping, we definitely need some new outfits--"

"New outfits?" I paused, "I thought this was just a casual outing with friends."

"It is," Jasper answered.

"Sort of," Alice interjected. "We're just getting a little dressed up, that's all."

I gave her a pointed look.

"It'll be fine," she paused, continuing on with 'the plan.' "Okay, so after shopping, we'll get ready, and then we'll have dinner at Geisha--"

"Geisha?" I asked. "Like from _Memoirs of a Geisha_?"

"It's a sushi place," Alice answered.

"I refuse to eat live fish."

Alice giggled, "They're not live, just a little raw."

"No," I said. "It's my birthday and I say we eat at Sahara."

"As in, the desert?"

"Yeah, it has the _best_ Mediterranean cuisine in New York, I swear."

"Okay," Alice said. "Sahara it is."

"Good thinking, toots. I haven't eaten there in a while," Jasper commented.

"Dude, what did I say about that nickname?"

"And what did I say about calling me dude?"

We both laughed while Alice looked sort of confused.

"Sorry," I said. "We were having a BFF moment."

Alice grinned, "I understand."

"So after dinner where are we going?"

"Bungalow 8," Alice and Jasper said in unison.

"Bungalow 8? Isn't that a club? We're all underage and--"

"Emmett knows the bouncer and most of the bartenders so we're good to go," Jasper said just as Alice's bedroom door opened.

"Good to go for what?" He asked.

"Nosy, much?"

"Obsessed-with-everything-I-say, much?" Edward quipped.

I rolled my eyes while he continued talking, "So is anyone gonna tell me what we're 'good to go for'?"

"Bella's birthday," Alice answered. "We're going out tonight."

"It's your birthday?" Edward turned toward me.

"The big one seven," I replied.

"Happy birthday," he said.

"Thanks," I deadpanned.

"So where are you guys going out tonight?" He asked.

Before Alice could open her mouth and spill the beans, I quickly answered, "You're not invited."

"Aw, well damn," he snapped his fingers. "I'm just gonna go to my room and cry now."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Mature," he said.

"Whatever, let's go, guys," I said, grabbing both Alice and Jasper's arms.

"You're going out _now_?" Edward asked.

"We need to go shopping," Alice explained.

"Unfortunately, they are both in need of 'new outfits' or something," Jasper said. "And I have to tag along."

"It won't be so bad, Jazz," I said.

"Sure, it'll be a blast," Jasper paused, "Edward, you should come along."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"I can't deal with all the estrogen and unnecessary excitement over clothes and shoes, I need some male company or I'll go crazy, no offense, Alice."

"None taken, boyfriend. I know I can be a little over zealous when it comes to clothes," she smiled.

"So you wanna come?" Jasper asked.

"No, he does no--"

I was cut off by Edward, "Yeah, I want to come."

* * *

So after three arguments with Edward -- one right after he said he wanted to come, another in the elevator, and one more in the limo when we argued over directions to the Kings Shopping Plaza (my favorite mall) because apparently, Eddie knew Brooklyn and New York like the back of his hand now until we finally got to the mall.

"So where do you wanna go first?" Alice asked.  
"Forever," I answered.

"What?" Edward asked.

"It's a store, dumbass," I answered. "You two can scamper off now."

"Geez, message received," Jasper said as he turned to Alice.

They hugged and they gave each other a quick peck on the lips. Their embrace me made sort of jealous. I hadn't really had anyone like that in a while. My couple of middle school boyfriends didn't count, because we just held hands, passed notes in class, and had a few awkward kisses. And Jake and I never did the whole lovey-dovey thing.

"Do you wanna hug?" Edward asked me, his arms wide open.

I shoved, "With you? No. What I want is for you to leave me alone."

He ignored my comment and instead said, "You know you want to hug me."

"You know I want to punch you," I replied.

"Love's not supposed to hurt, Bella," Edward grinned.

"What? I don't love y--" I was cut off by Alice grabbing my arm.

"I came to rescue you guys from each other," Alice said as she and Jasper shared one last look. It looked so personal that I looked away from the two.

"Good idea, there could've been bloodshed," I joked.

She laughed as made our way to Forever 21, "You know, Edward's not so bad."

"Sure," I replied.

"Seriously. Sure he can be sarcastic and snarky--"

"And a little arrogant," I interjected.

"--but he's a nice guy," she finished. "Give him a chance."

_I already did_, I thought, _and he blew it_. "Sure," I said out loud as we entered the store.

"Ready to get unnecessarily excited over clothes and shoes?" She asked.

I chuckled, "Yes ma'am."

Half and hour later Alice and I were still rummaging through the racks at Forever 21 as I realized she wasn't so bad. Not bad at all. Not your typical richie. She was funny, smart and very quirky and sort of loud.

She was perfect for Jasper.

"So," I said. "You and Jasper, huh?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "I've only known him for a short amount of time, but it feels like forever, you know? I really, really like him."

"I can tell. He really, really likes you too. You guys have that whole look-into-my-eyes-you're-my-soul mate thing."

"You think so?" She said, handing me a pair of dressy shorts and a flowy top. "Try these on."

"I know so," I said, heading to the dressing room.

As I tried on the clothes, Alice patiently waited outside my dressing room. "Oh and Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

I exited the fitting room so she could give me her opinion, "You break his heart, I break your face."

She laughed, "Same goes for you."

"What?"

"You'll understand sooner or later," she winked. "And by the way, Bella, that outfit look gorgeous on you!"

"Thanks," I replied, silently agreeing.

I didn't want to go back to the Cullen residence after the mall, but I did anyway. Alice lured me back with food, of course (I truly believe I am a big girl at heart) -- she promised me soft, chewy, chocolate chip cookies. How can one resist?

Plus, Edward wouldn't have been home. He had gone off somewhere after the mall and had been gone for a few hours. Thank God.

Besides the cookies, Alice promised to do my hair and make-up -- actually, she pretty much forced me into the hair and make-up thing but she didn't seem to care. So after playing 'Bella Barbie' as Alice called it, I was finally taking a break from all the make-up/hair crap because Alice was getting herself dolled up.

I was still wary about the whole 'birthday bash', 'night out' thing so I was on the search for the one thing that would predict what would exactly happen tonight.

A radio.

"Ah," I said outloud as I walked into someone's room in the Cullen pent house -- it was more like a castle, actually because it was so freaking huge. "Okay, Mr. Radio, do me good," I turned it on.

"Will it be a good night?" I turned the dial.

_Don't need candles and cake  
Just need your body to make  
Birthday sex, birthday sex  
(It's the best day of the year, girl)  
Birthday sex, birthday sex_

"Funny," I said. "Okay, let's try another question: what will happen to me at Bungalow 8?"

_Love me, hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
Love me, hate me  
But can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy_

"Ugh," I groaned. "Mr. Radio, I said you were supposed to do me good, not literally have someone _do me_."

"Maybe you should just accept the fact that 'all the boys and all the girls are begging to if you seek a-you'?" Someone said from behind me.

I jumped in response, "Geez, Cullen, scare the crap out of me, why don't ya? What are you doing in here?"

"The better question is what are _you_ doing in here?" Edward had an amused expression on his face. I'm sure he was replaying the same conversation we had in my room not less that 24 hours ago.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to figure out what's gonna happen on this most-likely disastrous night."

"Well, can you go play fortune teller somewhere else? You're in my _personal _space," he mimicked the exact words I'd said to him on Friday night.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up. So where did you go off to after the mall?"

"Why do you need to know? You miss me or something?" he smirked.

"No," I denied. "I was just asking."

"Sure," he said.

"Okay, well I'm gonna leave your personal space now," I said.

He nodded, "Hope you have fun at your little birthday bash."

"It's not little."

"Sure."

"You're just jealous because you're not invited, I--"

"Weren't you leaving my personal space just now, Bella?" he grinned.

"Ugh," I groaned. He really frustrated me.

As I was leaving he said, "Until tonight, my love."

In return, I gave him an obscene hand gesture, and he started chuckling. I think he really did enjoy getting on my nerves.

* * *

After dinner at Sahara in which I completely and totally felt like the third wheel (since Emmett couldn't come due to dinner with the parentals) we were finally in line at Bungalow 8 waiting for Emmett to come.

"Finally!" I exclaimed as I saw him walking toward, a big grin on his face.

"Happy birthday, Bella!" he exclaimed, enveloping me in a tight hug.

"Thanks," I gasped, he gave some pretty strong hugs.

"So are you guys ready for some fun and debauchery?" Emmett asked as he lead us up the line. I didn't even want to look back because most of the people in line were probably cursing all of us mentally by now.

Alice and Jasper agreed, both of them looking excited as hell. I, on the other hand, wasn't so excited, but I smiled back at Emmett.

When we were in, Emmett let us to our V.I.P. room that he got for us. He knew that I wasn't exactly a fan of dancing and he got us the V.I.P. room so I could hang out and also, he got it so I wouldn't get hit on or creeped up on by the random club boys.

Did I mention that I love Emmett?

After leaving our stuff in the V.I.P. room, we made our way to one of the bars. Too say that the club was big was an understatement. It was freakin' huge. It had 4 separate bars, palm trees (to make it look like a Bungalow, I guessed), and chic furniture. There was also a restaurant attached to the club. All of these things were great but the most important part of it all was that it had a massive dance floor.

As we walked, I studied the crowd on the dance floor. Most of the girls were dressed classily, but with a hint of 'slut' in their outfits. It was no surprise for me to spot Jessica and Lauren already out on the dance floor grinding on two random guys.

_Where's Queen Bitch? _I thought as Emmett, Alice, Jasper ordered drinks for themselves.

"We're gonna go dance," Alice said gesturing to herself and Jasper, as I took a seat at the bar.

"Alice," I whined. "Don't leave me all by myself."

"Emmett'll be here."

"No he will not," Emmett answered, pointing to a blonde on the dance floor. "I see someone over there that I need to dance with."

"You'll be fine," Alice squeezed my shoulder.

"Just order a drink," Emmett said. "We'll be back in no time."

"I don't have fake I.D--" It was too late. They were already gone.

I sighed, "Can I have--" But the bartender already walked away to some other girl who was barely clothed. She should just write 'skank' or 'call me if you're interested in a one night stand' I thought, I felt someone bump into my knee.

"Sorry," the guy said.

"It's okay," I said turning toward him when I realized who it was. "What are you, stalking me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, some friends invited me to go with them," he said. "Besides, I know you're excited to see me."

"Oh you know it, I'm just _exploding _with excitement inside," I sarcastically replied.

"So where are Alice, Jasper, and Emmett?" He asked.

"Dancing."

"How come you're not out there being a teenage dirt bag as well?"

"I'm trying to order a drink, but I don't have I.D, so I have no idea how I could possibly order a drink…"

He rolled his eyes, "I'll walk you through it, virgin."

Sure enough, a few minutes later, the bartender came back and Edward order me a shot of Vodka for me and him.

"Happy birthday, Swan," he said as we both downed the shots. The drink sort of burned and I felt a little dizzy after we downed them.

"Thanks," I said, signaling the bartender for two more.

"I never pegged you for a drinker," Edward smirked.

"I'm really not, but it's not my birthday, so it couldn't hurt to have some fun for one night." I smiled back at him.

Two hours and a few drinks later, Edward, Emmett, and I were hanging out in the V.I.P room. I actually was having a good time, yes, Edward and I were still bickering but it wasn't so bad. I guess alcohol made me a little mellower.

"_I make them good girls go bad. I know your type, Daddy's little girl. I just take a bite, let me shake up your world. Cuz just one night couldn't be so wrong. I'm gonna make you loose control. She was so shy, til I drove her wild_," Emmett sang loudly as Edward and I burst out laughing.

"Dude, what are you singing?"

"_Good Girls Go Bad _by Cobra Starship and Leighton Meester," Emmett said proudly. He wasn't ashamed at all.

Edward laughed, "Very manly."

"Dude, whatever. Leighton Meester is smokin'." Emmett said. "I'm gonna get back out there."

"Pull the curtain, I need some air," I said as he was leaving. It was getting a little stuffy in there.

"Sure thing," Emmett pulled it and the smell of alcohol and sweat came inside the room, but it was okay. I watched Emmett maneuver his way to the dance floor and he was yet again, dancing with that blonde.

Being somewhat voyeuristic, I kept watching the crowd when I caught sight of some girl practically giving a guy a lap dance on one of the couches.

"Classy," I said.

"What?" Edward asked.

I pointed to the girl and guy.

Edward smirked. "Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"Nothing, just picturing you on my lap," Edward said, his eyes never leaving mine. For a split second, I actually pictured myself on his lap, him shirtless, hands on my body.

I blinked, _what the hell was that? Must be the alcohol_, I thought, blushing.

"You imagining the same thing?" Edward asked smirking. I looked at him embarrassed that he had been able to read me so well. I tried to come up with something snappy but the shirtless images of Edward were still commanding my mind.

"In your dreams." I said.

_Lame, I thought._

"You can bet on it." he said. "But too bad it'll only be in my dreams."

"You think I wouldn't do it?" I challenged. He think he had me all figured out. But he had it wrong.

"Yeah," he answered, sure of himself.

He think he had me all figured out. But he had it wrong. Edward had control of the whole situation and I would've done anything to reverse it.

"What are you-" Edward asked as I started to move her hips slowly from side to side. He gave looked at me, shocked.

_I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control_

_She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild_

I kept moving to the beat of the music, never taking my eyes off of his.

"You don't have to... I didn't mean... I was just kidding..." All the words seemed to stop coming out of his mouth as I started to turn around slowly until my was toward his.

I bent my knees until I was low enough to sit on his lap.

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad_

Edward started to breathe heavily, as he put his hands under my shirt, on top of my stomach. The touch gave me tingles all over my body. I took a shaky breath, closed my eyes and let my head fall back to rest on his shoulder.

We moved in trance to the beat of the music, me, grinding my ass and Edward's hands on my stomach and hips. I didn't know what had happened, but I had gone from vixen to a high school girl who got lost in a gorgeous guy's sweet touches and soulful eyes.

_Get control_, I thought, lifting myself off of Edward's lap enough to turn around and straddle him. Edward looked at me, shocked but didn't hesitate to grab my hips and pull me in closer as I started to massage his chest and arms.

Edward's hands were exploring my body just as much. He had moved from my stomach and hips to the wonders of my ass and thighs. The moment his hands found my inner thigh, I let out a quiet moan.

I was losing control again.

I needed to get away from the situation but more than that she needed to do it without embarrassing herself.

Thankfully, the song ended.

"Down boy." I smirked at him while trying my best to not look embarrassed. I got off of him and sat as far away as possible from him.

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope." I said with a smile. _Go back to being ice queen_, I thought.

"Don't even try to tell me you didn't enjoy it as much as I did." He said. For a split second, I blushed in embarrassment but quickly recovered from it.

"Oh, I did enjoy it." I said, surprising him. "But it was just lust."

"Well, if you ever start feeling 'lusty' again, you know where I sleep." He said smirking.

I looked back at him, giving him a sexy smirk before crawling up to him slowly. I straddled him again, running my hand under his shirt. I pulled away quickly.

"I gotta run to the lady's room."

"Tease!" he exclaimed.

"Didn't you hear the song? Good girls go bad for only one night." I smirked, leaving the V.I.P. room.

When I got to the bathroom, I threw cold water on my face. I couldn't believe I had actually just given Edward, of all people, a lap dance. What I couldn't believe more was that I actually liked the feeling of his hands on my body and my hands on his body.

_Snap out of it_, Bella, I thought, looking in the mirror when I noticed something.

My eyes _did_ have a little green in them.

* * *

_Ooh lalala, those two were just getting frisky lol. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please let me know what you guys thought. I would also love to hear predictions from you guys on what you think's gonna happen next (: And me being the review whore that I am, I would lovvvveeeee you guys if you got me to 200 reviews :D_

Comments? Questions? Suggestions?

**Be a good girl gone bad and review!**


	9. Funny Little Feeling

_Hey hey! First off: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! You guys are made of awesomness :) It only took me a few week to update! Woot woot. I think I'm getting better lol. Oh and thanks to all the awesome people who added me on LJ! Anyway, this chap isn't as long as the last one, but still. Read and review :)_

_Oh and I changed my pename, I was sick of the team edward 23, it felt lame. So now I am **midwestskiess**. Oh and I updated my profile! _

* * *

**Funny Little Feeling**

"The first phase of Mitosis is Interphase which is a relatively short period of the cell cycle…" Carlisle droned on. Usually, Biology wasn't this boring because Carlisle usually made it interesting by cracking a joke here or there, but I guess there was nothing relatively funny about how cells divide in our body.

I sighed, this was unbelievably boring. "Bored?" My favorite lab partner asked.

"Mind-numbingly," I answered back, feeling a little awkward. We hadn't talked or spent much time together since my _Girls Gone Wild _moment in that V.I.P room at Bungalow 8.

After my 'birthday bash', Alice had invited me to spend the night at her house, and I quickly declined making up some excuse about how I errands to run in the morning. In all honesty, I had absolutely nothing to do that Sunday morning, but I couldn't bare to spend the night in the same apartment, much less a few rooms over from where Edward was sleeping and act like it was nothing.

It was definitely something. I just wasn't sure what yet.

On Sunday night, Alice and Jasper invited me to go to the movies with them, Emmett, and Edward and I lied again saying that I had homework to do.

Then today, in first period, we didn't have to do any partner activities, (thank the Man upstairs) since Mr. Debs lectured us about verbal and non verbal messages all class period. So all in all, I hadn't said a word to him since Saturday night. In fact, after my little moment as an aspiring stripper, I spent the rest of the night on the dance floor, pretending to dance with Alice.

"So what did--"

I cut him off, "Shh. I'm trying to pay attention." _Liar_, I thought to myself. Paying attention was the last thing I was doing, I just couldn't -- didn't want to talk to Edward.

"You're avoiding me," Edward stated.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You've been avoiding me ever since--"

"I am not avoiding you, there's nothing to avoid. You were never present in my life for me to avoid you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, I can think of this one night I was present in your life," he paused, smirking. "You might remember it. You see, there was this really catchy song playing in the background and you got on my lap and you were--"

"Mr. Cullen, Miss. Swan, does what you two are discussing have something to do with chromosome and microtubules?"

"Actually, Mr. Masen, we were discussing cytoplasm," Edward said. He's an idiot. He decides this particular moment to be a smart ass when Carlisle was in the middle of lecture.

"That's nice, Mr. Cullen. I'll see you and your partner in crime after class," he smiled at us before turning his attention back to the PowerPoint he was presenting to us.

"Great job, asshat."

"Aw Bella, don't act like you're not excited to spend some extra time with me."

"I hate you," I said, going back to taking notes.

He scooted his seat over so he was right next to me. "You want me," he whispered in my ear. His breathe was hot on my ear and his voice sent shivers down my spine. I was losing control.

Again.

I shot my hand up in the air and practically screamed, "Can I use the bathroom?!"

Carlisle looked at me, puzzled, "Sure."

_Snap out of it, Bella_, I thought to myself as I ran to the bathroom. I probably looked like a freak in front of the whole entire class, but I didn't care. I need to calm down and forget all about Edward. But it was sort of hard, considering he looked extra sharp today in his khaki pants and navy blue blazer. And his hair was messier than usual which made him look even better.

In short, he looked so good today that I wanted to slap him.

And myself, for freaking out so much about him and this whole situation. Which really, wasn't a situation. Because if it was a situation, Edward and I would be something and we are nothing. I decided so a few seconds ago.

_So there_, I thought, walking back into the classroom where most of my classmates were doing their best to stay awake. I took my time walking back to my seat and just as I sat down, the bell rang.

I was about to book it when Carlisle voice stopped me. "And where do you think you're going?" He sounded like a parent. I wanted to say something witty and sarcastic, but I couldn't come up with anything. Instead, I walked back to my seat and sat down.

I looked at Carlisle, "Is this really necessary?" I asked. "I mean, Edward was the one blabbering and being rude. Not me."

"Right," Carlisle said. "Because you are the epitomy of the perfect student."

I beamed at him, though I knew he was being sarcastic. I wasn't exactly a bad student either, I always did my homework and did my best to pay attention in class, I just, well, had a big mouth -- I guess I needed a filter on that brain-mouth thing.

"So you're seriously giving me detention?" I sighed dramatically.

"Yes, I'm _seriously_ giving you detention," Carlisle paused, "geez, when did you become such a drama queen, Bells?"

"I don't know, Carlisle, about 5 minutes ago when you gave me detention for no freakin' reason!"

"Watch your language," he scolded.

"Oh, don't get your boxers in a bunch, Daddy-O, it's not like I dropped the F-bomb," I snorted as Edward gave Carlisle and me the weirdest look, like, ever.

"What?" Carlisle and I said in unison.

"Nothing, it's just that, do you two know each other, um, personally?" he asked.

Oh. I guess he was a little freaked out by my 'boxer' comment. "Yeah," I answered. "Carlisle, um, Mr. Masen, is best friends with my Dad. I've known him since, like, before I was even born."

"I'm her God father," Carlisle added in.

"Oh, then I'm really sorry," Edward said.

Carlisle and Edward laughed while I rolled my eyes, "I'm glad you two think that's hilarious. But back to the point: I can't believe you're giving me detention!" I whined.

Carlisle rolled his eyes, "Quit whining."

"Whatever," I muttered as I got out my books. I might as well get some homework done while I'm stuck here. I just started my Trig homework when Carlisle cleared his throat in that way people clear their throats when they're interrupting so they can say something.

Edward and I both looked at Carlisle expectantly.

Carlisle looked back at us, "What were you two and a few of your other friends doing at Bungalow 8 on Saturday night?"

I think my face went completely white. I can't believe he saw us! I think I was as good as dead when Charlie found out. Besides the fact that I'd went to a club, underage, and the fact that I was drinking, he'd be even more upset that I'd betrayed his trust. He was gone for the weekend, working on a case and he'd left me by myself at the apartment because I'd begged him and told him I was responsible enough to stay at home alone for a weekend.

_No_, I thought, _Charlie could not find out_. He would be so angry with me and he'd think I'd broken his trust. So instead of admitting to anything, I did what any other teenager would do: deny it all till my face was blue.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "You must've been hittin' the sauce a little too much Carlisle, because that wasn't us."

Carlisle gave me a pointed look, "You were wearing a flowy-looking top and some shorts and you were wearing jeans and a black shirt," he said pointing to Edward.

Well, fuck. When did he get photographic memory?

Edward and I were both silent. "And you were stumbling when you were walking out of the club, were you drinking, Bella?"

I was going to come clean and tell him everything and beg him not to tell Charlie but instead Edward opened his mouth, "She was stumbling because she's the clumsiest person ever, Mr. Masen. You know Bella, she'd trip on the flattest surface ever. She wasn't drinking. None of us were."

Carlisle stared at him for a moment, "But that still doesn't explain _why_ you guys were there."

Damn him and all of these questions. I think it's time for a little reverse psychology. "What were _you_ doing there?"

Carlisle's face flushed. Ah ha! I got him. "I was having dinner. With a friend."

"A friend?" I asked. "Please tell me your 'friend' wasn't Sheila, because her boobs are almost as blown up as her over-the-top personality, I mean damn--"

"Bella!" Carlisle reprimanded. "It wasn't Sheila."

"Thank _God_!"

"But either way, it's none of your business and Sheila is--"

"Annoying, too damn bubbly, dull, an idiot, and --excuse my use of vulgar language -- a total skank." Carlisle gave me a shocked look. "No offense." Carlisle just stared at me. "Look, don't be offended. She was just in it for the looks and let's be honest, your wallet." Now, Edward and Carlisle were both staring at me. "Should I shut up now?"

They nodded. "Okay, shutting up."

"Well, before I was rudely interrupted," Carlisle gave me a pointed look, "I was asking you two what you were doing at a club, underage." Edward and I just stared at each other. "Bella, care to answer?"

"It was my birthday, which, Bee-Tee-Double U, Godfather, you did not call to wish me a happy day or anything--"

"Moot point," Carlisle said "You hate your birthday."

I rolled my eyes. Since when did he remember everything about everything? "Well, you still could've called…"

"And you could still get to the point."

"I already did," I said. "We went out for my birthday -- I didn't want to, though. It was all Jasper and Alice's idea. Go blame them."

"I'm not blaming anyone. I was just wondering what you were doing there since you told your father you were gonna have a quiet weekend _in_, and then you're out _partying_."

Great, he was gonna guilt trip me. "Don't make me feel guilty. I didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm not," he paused. "But yes, you did. You didn't tell him you were going out."

I was silent. I mean, I did feel sort of bad for not telling Charlie. But still. It wasn't that big of a deal. And I didn't want him to worry about me. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Well, what did you want her to do?" Edward spoke up. "Did you want her to tell her police officer that she was going out to a club, underage?"

I looked over at him, surprised. He was defending me.

"Well…" Carlisle drifted off. "You could've at least told me."

I sighed, "Sorry."

Carlisle just nodded. "And I won't tell Charlie."

I let out a breathe of relief, "Thanks." I began gathering my books and depositing them into my back pack.

"What do you think you're doing?" Carlisle asked.

"_Well_, I was about to finish putting my books in my backpack but you inter--"

He cut me off, "You still have detention."

"Caaaarliiiisleeee!" I whined.

"Stop whining," he replied. "Now get your books out and do something productive." He grabbed some papers. "Now, I need to go make some copies," he paused, looking at me, "don't even _think_ about leaving."

I rolled my eyes, but did as I was told. I didn't want Carlisle to tell Charlie about my weekend fun. Instead, I turned toward Edward who was looking at me.

"'Thank you, Edward for saving my ass,'" he recited.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. I was holding my own."

"Sure," he snorted. "You did a great job with that guilty look on your face and the puppy dog eyes."

"Bite me."

"Delightf--"

I cut him off. "Don't even start," I paused, waving this week's worksheet from Mr. Debs's class, "let's get to work, _partner_."

He looked up at the ceiling, "Is the sky falling?" He teased. "Bella Swan wanting to do homework with, gasp, _me_?"

I sighed. "Shut up. Let's start." I flipped a page and started on question fifteen. "What was the best vacation you've been on?"

I thought he was gonna pause and think about it, considering he probably went on more vacations than anyone. He'd probably name some glamorous city like Paris or Rome and talk about how he hooked up European girls and how he had _so_ much fun. I internally rolled my eyes at the thought.

But instead, he instantly answered the question. "Cape May, Massachusetts," he said as his eyes got this weird, shiny look in them. It's like he really meant it or something.

"Why?" I asked, compelled by the look in his eyes.

"It was the last _real _family vacation we took," he simply answered. "It was before my Dad hit the jackpot with the business and it was a blast. We swam everyday, barbequed almost every night, and it was just, so peaceful. There was this whole small town atmosphere, something I really enjoyed because I've lived in the big cities my whole life." He got that faraway look in his eye again. "It was perfect."

I silently nodded as he asked me what my favorite vacation was. "I don't have one."

"Seriously?"

"I'm totally serial," I answered. "I've only been to Washington a few times and I completely hated it. It was always rainy and boring." I looked back down at my paper. "What do you want your future occupation be?"

"To take over the business," he said as a flicker of regret flashed through his eye so fast that I almost missed it.

"Liar."

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"You're lying," I replied.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No. I'm. Not."

"Yes. You. Are," I stated. "And not just little-white-lying, you're like, big-fat-pants-on-fire-lying."

"You do realize that you talk like a five year old sometimes, right?"

"Question avoidance. You're totally lying," I said, ignoring his comment. "It clearly states on this sheet of paper that we should answer the questions _honestly_."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "It doesn't matter."

"What?" I asked, totally perplexed.

"Whatever I want to do with the rest of my life doesn't matter. I have to take over the family business--"

"Well, that's stupid."

"Thanks," he deadpanned.

"No really, it is," I said. "They don't just feed us that 'you are who you wanna be,' 'you can do anything you want to,' crap for fun."

"Sure they do," he replied. "They tell all of us that so we don't have low self-esteem and you know it. And some of that crap may apply to certain people. But for me, it doesn't."

I was still confused. "Explain," I simply said.

"I'm going to inherit part of the business when I turn 18," he said. "Whether I want to or not, I will own a piece of the company and therefore, I will have to work for the company."

"Like I said, that's stupid."

"No, that's life."

"You're an idiot," I said, suddenly frustrated.

"Aw, stop it you're makin' me blush," he sarcastically said. "You're quite the charmer."

"And you're quite the coward."

"Like, I _said_, stop it--"

I cut him off, "You know as much as I can't stand you, I respected you. I respected t the fact that you never really took my bullshit -- you gave it right back to me, unlike most people. But, now, this whole thing with your Dad," I shook my head. "Honestly Edward, _grow_ a fucking pair."

He glared at me, obviously angry, "Why do you even care?" he hissed.

"I -- I, don't," I stuttered. "It's just that, you're one of those kids who can get _anything_ they want, and yet you throw it all away because of some stupid inheritance."

He sighed, "It's not that simple."

"Well then, simplify it."

He rolled his eyes, "My Dad would be pissed."

"You know what that sounds like?" I asked. He gave me a prodding look, "A personal problem. Tell him to build a bridge and get the hell over it."

"Okay. I will do just that. 'Hey Dad, I want to go to med school, so screw you and your company that you wasted your whole life building because I want no part of it.'"

I ignored his sarcasm. "You want to go to med school?" I asked, a little shocked. He seemed like the type that would go to law school or something.

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wow."

"What? I don't look I could be on _Grey's Anatomy _or anything?" he joked.

"No." He gave me a weird look. "I mean yes, you could totally be on _Grey's_ -- probably screwing ever intern--"

He cut me off, "Not every intern, only some, geez, I don't want to be _too _slutty."

I laughed, "Sure. But seriously, I just thought you'd want to be like a lawyer or something."

"Nah, I like Biology," he replied.

"I know," I said. "You're pretty good at it in class."

"Aren't you glad I'm your lab partner?" He bumped knees with mine.

"Whatever," I replied, flustered by that weird feeling in my stomach again.

"It's okay, Bella, I know you're happy that I'm your lab partner," he grinned. "Our relationship is non-verbal."

I scoffed, "You're crazy."

"Only crazy about you," he winked.

That weird feeling in my stomach came back again. _Go away_, I thought. I knew he was joking about being crazy about me (I mean, of course he was, right?), but my body felt otherwise. And on top of the fact that my stomach was flipping like crazy, I felt my face get hot.

I blushed, "Shut up." I looked back down at my sheet, pretending to study the next few question when actually, I was just freaking out inside when thankfully, I heard footsteps.

_I love you, Carlisle! _I thought as Carlisle took a seat at his desk. "Is detention over?" I had a hopeful look on my face.

Carlisle sighed, "Sure."

_Yes! _I immediately grabbed my backpack, practically running out of the room and hallway. I was so lost in my own world that I didn't even hear the footsteps behind me.

"Bella!" I heard a voice say.

I turned around as Edward jogged up to me, "Yes?"

"Here," he handed me the packet from Mr. Debs's class. "You left it on the lab bench."

"Thanks," I replied, trying to pull the papers out of his hand, but he would let go.

"You know how you said that I was one of those kids who could have anything they wanted?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Well, that's not true," he paused. "I can think of one thing I _can't_ have."

His eyes bore into mine and he looked so serious. For a second I felt like he was looking into my soul or something.

I couldn't deal with it.

I tugged on the papers, "See you later."

I walked away as quickly as possible because I couldn't deal with the thoughts floating around in my head and I was sick of that feeling in my stomach.

I spent the whole subway ride home analyzing everything that had happened that day with Edward. The whisper in my ear. The sarcasm. The jokes. And that funny little feeling in my stomach until it him me.

I had butterflies in my stomach.

For Edward.

I had butterflies in my stomach because of Edward Cullen.

FML.

* * *

_So I hope that most everyone knows what FML means, if not, FYL, then! Haha. Kidding. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chappie :) Btw, has anyone else read **13 Reasons Why** by Jay Asher? I finished it last night (well, this morning technically) and I lovvved it! But I have a lot to say and I need someone to obsess over it with lol, so PM me if you read it because I'd love to hear other people's opinions on it!  
_  
**Review.**


	10. X&Y

**_Hey all! Thank you for the loverlyyy reviews last chap and this chap. Anyway, there will be another time jump to Halloween in the next chap and I decided that something needed to be added to the end of this chapter, so I added something. Hope you enjoy re-reading (:_**

* * *

**X&Y**

"Lil Wayne is not the best lyricist out there," I said.

"Yes, he is!" Emmett declared as we walked down the streets of mid-town.

"No, he is not. Anyone who says stuff like '_My sex game is stupid, my head is the dumbest, I promise I should be hooked on phonix_,' is definitely not the greatest lyricist ever."

Emmett chuckled, "Well in that case, '_You're not beautiful, you're beyond it_.'"

I rolled my eyes, "Seriously, Emmett, I don't know how you can listen to that chauvinistic, female-demeaning crap."

"Chill out, Miss. Feminist—"

"I'm not a feminist, I just think that song is ridiculous," I paused, "I mean he calls the female reproductive system _filet mignon_."

He scoffed, "Well at least he didn't call it a pork chop or something, geez."

I couldn't help but laugh, Emmett was such a guy and such a simple person. He was Emmett, big and tall, and he did not give a shit. Sometimes I wish I could be as passive as him. "Well, I guess I'd rather be called a fine piece of meat than a piece of a pig," I snorted.

"That's the spirit!" Emmett cheered. "So, you got any big plans for this Saturday night, Cinderbella?"

"Are you, gasp, asking me out on a date?" I asked, sarcastically. "If so, make sure my horse drawn carriage and fairy god mother are there around eight."

"Done. Just make sure not to forget your shoe at the end at the end of the night," he laughed. "Or dress, in my case."

I smacked his shoulder, "Get your head out of the gutter, Fabio."

"Can't. I'm a guy and we think about sex like every fifteen seconds or something," he said, looking down at his imaginary watch. "Oh! Thirteen more seconds and my head's back to thinking about sex."

"Shut up," I laughed. "So what's the deal with you asking if I'm free tonight?"

"What? You don't think I would want to spend some time with one of my very best friends I haven't hung out with in a while?" He mocked being offended.

I grinned, "So that means you dumped the blonde from Bungalow 8?"

"What blonde girl?" His voice was so innocent that I almost believed him.

"The one you spent all night grinding on…"

"Oh," he said. "Her. Yeah, I ended that a few days ago."

"The sex was _that_ bad?" I joked.

"Actually, it was pretty mind-blowing," he mused. "But she wanted to get all attached and shit and I couldn't have that."

"Right," I said. "No female shall take your bachelor hood."

He brushed the imaginary dirt of his shoulders, "You know, you know."

I laughed, gripping my coffee cup, "So what's the big plan for tonight?"

"Well, I thought you, me, and Jasper could go to the Knicks game—"

"Knicks, as in, the basketball team?"

"Yes."

"Sorry," I replied. "I'm all Knicked-out."

"Bell-ahhh," he whined.

"No, Emmett. I'm not a fan of basketball or any sport, really," I said. "But I hope you and Jazz have a bitchin' time, though."

He pouted, "We will. We'll have the bitchinest time ever."

I chuckled, "I believe that's not a word."

"What are you, the Dictionary Police?" He jokingly asked. "You're such a party pooper."

"That's me, big ol' party pooper," I grinned.

He pouted again, "So what are you gonna do tonight without your fave ever guys?"

"Work on my Bio project."

"You know, you're probably the most boring teenager in New York," Emmett stated.

"You know Jasper once said the same thing, must mean it's true," I paused, "but anyway, the project is worth like 30% of our grade this semester. It's mid-October now and we haven't even started."

"Who's we?"

"Edward and me."

"Oh," he said, sounding all innuendo-y.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"What?"

"That 'oh,'" I answered. "It was filled with all sorts of implications."

"No, it wasn't."

I gave him a look.

"Fine," he said. "You guys have been spending a lot of time together lately."

"And?" I prodded.

"Nothing," he paused. "It's just that…well, what's going on with you and Cullen?"

"There's nothing going on between me and Edward," I vehemently denied, as I felt my cheeks get hot.

Emmett gave me a disbelieving look. "There isn't! I swear. And we're not always together."

"Yes, you are. Every time I've called you to come over and hang out, you were always with him, or about to go hang out with him."

"Do you even know what the term 'hang out' means?" I questioned. "Because it's clear to me that you don't. 'Hanging out' is a term referred to friends, which Edward and I are not, and 'hanging out' is also usually voluntary, the time that spend with Edward is mandatory because it usually for school-related stuff."

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Fine. So why couldn't you hang out Thursday night?"

"I was busy," I replied.

"Doing what?"

"Edward and I were studying for Bio," I reluctantly told him.

"Are you sure you guys weren't studying _Anatomy_?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No!" I exclaimed, feeling my cheeks burn. I probably looked like a tomato at this point.

"Fine," he said. "But next time someone asks you about him, make sure not to blush as much." He took a sip of his coffee, "And by the way, it's okay if you like him, Edward's a good guy. I approve."

"I don't like hi—"

"Okay. But I'm just letting you know, for future reference. I approve."

"Whatever," I said, hoping this part of the conversation would be over. "So—" I started, but I was cut off by the sound of my phone ringing.

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good gi—_

_I'm gonna kill him for changing my ringtone_, I thought as looked down at the caller I.D. "I'm gonna kill you for changing my ringtone," I said, answering the phone.

"You know you love it," he said. "I'm sure it reminds you of a pretty good time."

I could just imagine him smirking. "Whatever. What do you want?"

"Ouch," he said. "And here I thought we were gonna have a nice, civilized, conversation."

"Well, like many times, you thought wrong, Edward."

At the sound of Edward's name, Emmett whipped his head from his cell phone, toward me, "The old ball and chain, huh?"

I rolled my eyes, ignoring his comment while Edward prattled on about some idea for our Bio project. "…We could do punnett squares for each of us and do the whole baby thing to see what the probability was for us from our parents…"

"Uh-huh," I answered absentmindedly.

"You're not paying attention, are you?" He asked.

"Not really," I said.

"Well in that case, I'm coming over, so I can explain it all to you in person."

"I'm not at home," I said.

"Well, where are you then?"

"You just want to see my pretty face, don't you?" I asked as I heard Emmett gasp. Shit.

"You got me," he said. "That's the primary reason. But I have to explain the Bio stuff to you."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. We're in mid-town."

"Well, gee, that narrows it down."

"I'll meet you at that Starbucks near Times Square," I replied.

"Sounds good," he said, clicking off.

"Secret rendezvous?" Emmett asked.

"It's not a secret if you know about it," I deadpanned. "And we're just meeting to discuss our project."

"Sure, sure," Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes, "Can you walk me back to Starbucks?"

"Sure."

Twenty minutes later, I was sitting at a booth in Starbucks as Edward went on about "punnett squares," and "recessive and dominant genes."

"I still don't get it," I said.

"What part?"

"Um, all of it?"

"Okay, slow one, basically we're gonna do punnett squares for us. Like, the probability of your eye color and hair color and stuff."

"Do an example."

He grabbed a napkin and asked one of the Starbucks employees for a pen and Jim (the employee) happily obliged which wasn't a surprise because the Starbucks employees are so nice. "What's your Dad's eye color?"

"Brown."

"What's your Mom's?"

"_Renee's_ eye color is blue," I replied, my tone sounding a bit harsh.

"Why don't you just call her Mom?" He questioned.

"There's nothing _maternal_ about her," I said.

He gave me a prodding look.

"She's not around," I answered. "Haven't you noticed that in all the pictures we have at my house, there is not one with a maternal figure?"

"Well, yeah," he said. "But um, if you don't mind me asking—"

"I mind," I said, cutting him off. "And I get what we're doing so you can come over tonight and we can start on it—"

"Can't," he said. "I already have plans."

"Hot date?"

"Like I said, I'm busy, but maybe another time," he winked.

I rolled my eyes, "So whatcha doing tonight?"

"I'm going to some party with Rosalie," he said. "You should come along too."

"You, me, and Rosalie? I think I'll pass."

"Okay, Miss. Boring," he said, scrawling down something else on another napkin. "Well, in case you change your mind."

He handed me the napkin, "I won't."

He ignored my comment, "Well, just in case you start to miss me, that's the address."

"Whatever," I said, as both of us got up, getting ready to part ways.

"See you Monday," I said when we were outside of Starbucks.

"See you tonight," he smirked.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your disappointment when you don't see me tonight," I said.

He ignored me again, "Save me a dance."

"Goodbye," I said, walking away.

"Bye beautiful!" He shouted so loudly that a few people actually turned around to look at me.

Later that night, I sat in my room listening to my iPod, bored out of my mind. I had already listened to all of _Parachutes_ by Coldplay and now I was listening their second album: _A Rush of Blood to the Head_ and that's how I planned on spending my night, lost in the lyrics of Chris Martin.

But after a while that got boring. I mean I'd already heard all of their songs a million times and I felt lonely since Charlie was off working on a case in the Bronx and Alice ended up going to the Knicks game with Emmett and Jasper.

_I could go to the party_, I mused but then alarm bells went off in my head, as I took the address out of my pocket. There was no way I could go to that party because then Edward would be right and he would be all smirky-smirky and all 'I knew you would come, Bella. You're just obsessed with me,' and shit and I didn't want to deal with all of that.

But I was bored. And let's face it; I wanted to go to the party. But not to see Edward or anything. Emmett had it totally wrong.

But about an hour later when I gave in and went to the party, I was somewhat doubting myself when I saw Edward. The annoying, nagging butterflies that I hated were back again. He looked good.

No, he looked fine. With a 'y' inside of 'i.'

He was clean-shaven, and his hair was in that usual disarray of bronze copper. He was wearing blue jeans and white button down shirt and when I saw him, he was talking to some red haired girl who was laughing at something he said. It looked like they were having a pretty good conversation, so instead of interrupting to say 'hi' or something to that effect I went to the kitchen to find non-alcoholic drink.

When I got to the kitchen, the sight in front of me was no surprise. Instead of cheap beer and vodka like most house parties teenager threw had, this party had Stella Artois beer and Stoli Elit vodka. I rolled my eyes as I looked around the kitchen for the fridge to find a bottle of water. There was no way I was drinking again.

_Ah! There it is_, I thought, walking towards it and the guy who was standing in front of it. When I got to where the fridge was, I realized that the guy standing in front of it was Mike Newton. Ugh.

"So are you gonna move or…?" I snapped.

He turned towards me, "Well hello there, Bella."

"Hi," I said. "Move."

He ignored my rude tone and kept talking, "You know, you never really talk to me at school. It sort of hurts my feelings."

"I'm talking to you now, aren't I?"

He shrugged, "So Bella, are you Italian?"

I stared at him in oblivion. It must be really easy to be rich and dumb.

"Because Italian chicks are hot!"

"Um, no. I'm not Italian."

"But your name's Bella…"

I rolled my eyes but he kept talking. "So what's the deal with you and Cullen? You guys are always together at school."

God, can't two people just be frenemies in peace?! "Nothing's going on between Edward and I."

"Good," he said, getting a little closer.

"And nothing will ever happen between you and me," I retorted.

"Why not?" He asked. "Is there something wrong with me?"

I deeply sighed, preparing to lay it on him when someone grabbed my arm, pulling me away. It was Edward.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked.

"Um, because I didn't want you to be the reason that Mike Newton develops low self esteem?"

I chuckled, "I'm not that mean."

"Right," he said, "you're worse."

I shrugged, "So you can do it now."

"Do what?"

"You know what?"

"I'm pretty sure I don't know what."

"You can gloat and smirk and at me and be all self-loving and stuff," I replied.

He chuckled, "Aw, you thought about my smile?"

I scoffed, "Whatever. It's not like it's dazzling or anything."

"I dazzle you?" He grinned.

"Are you deaf?" I asked. "I just said it wasn't—"

"And it's already been established that you're in denial so I chose to ignore your last statement."

I rolled my eyes, changing the subject, "So who was the red head?"

"Why? Are you jealous?" He smirked.

I played along, "Maybe."

"Her name's Victoria and she's completely obsessed with me."

"That makes the two of you."

He chuckled, "Silly Bella, that makes the three of us." He tilted his head to the side, "I'm just so dazzling, I can't help it."

"I hope you know that you're really into yourself…"

"You can't love others without loving yourself first," he winked.

"Right," I said. "Then you sure must be ready to love others."

"Yeah, well you know, there_ is_ this one girl who could be considered an 'other,' I actually think you know her," he said. "She has chocolate brown hair, brown eyes, and is very sarcastic."

That feeling in my stomach came back now, full force as we looked at each other. "I don't think I do," I replied, tearing my gaze from his, as I saw the red head – Victoria heading toward us. Just as she was about to approaches us, I opened my mouth. "I, um, I'll talk to you later."

"Where are you going?" I heard him ask, but I didn't reply. I just kept walking. I didn't exactly know where I was headed, but I didn't want to be around Edward or fire crotch for that matter.

_I should just go and hide out in a bedroom for the rest of night,_ I thought. The idea did sound sort of appealing. I could hide out for an hour or so and then leave without looking like I came to the party to just see Edward. Which, you know, I didn't.

All of these thoughts were running through my head as I looked for a spare bedroom until I finally found one. I sat on the floor on the side of the bed that was facing the wall, took out my iPod from my purse and plugged in my headphones, letting the words of _X&Y_ and the darkness of the bedroom consume me.

_I dive in at the deep end  
You become my best friend  
I wanna love you but I don't know if I can  
I know something is broken  
and I'm trying to fix it  
Trying to repair it anyw—_

The last few words were cut off by the sound of the door opening. _What the hell? _I thought as I heard footsteps shuffling and something that sounded a lot like kissing. I turned around to the silhouettes of a guy and girl, making their way to the bed.

Oh, fuck no. They were gonna have sex.

In front of me.

Congratulations, Bella Swan, you have just received front row tickets to a porno!

I was about to get up, but the guy and girl plopped onto the bed, kissing. The guy looked eager and excited while the girl looked sort of out of it.

"Rose, baby, you okay?" The guy asked. _Rose…Rosalie_? I thought.

Rosalie just grunted a little, and the guy kept kissing her. _I have got to get out of here_, I thought as Rosalie grunted again, but the guy kept kissing her and pretty soon he moved onto unzipping her pants.

"Royce," her voice was barely audible and very slurry. "No."

"Okay," he replied, kissing her again.

After a few minutes of some more kissing, I figured I should just get up and run out of the room. I mean, I didn't want to be here.

Royce or whatever the guy's name was went for her zipper again and Rosalie kept grunting, mumbling something that sounded like she didn't want her pants unzipped.

What the fuck is this guy doing?!

But Royce didn't listen, he kept unzipping her pants, and Rosalie was still grunting. "Stop," she finally whimpered. He didn't listen. "What are you—"

I cut her off, "DOING, YOU ASSHOLE?!" I screeched. "Get your filthy ass hands off of her!"

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm the girl that's about to kick your ass," I said, getting up and pushing him off of her.

"Don't touch me, bitch!" He yelled pushing me.

"Get the fuck off of her!" I screamed, kicking him as hard as I could. While Royce was groaning on the floor, I woke Rosalie up as much as I could and got her up on her feet, slinging my hand around her shoulder to keep her from falling when she walked. She was pretty wasted and I am pretty positive this dickwad slipped something into her drink.

When we slipped out of the bedroom, I immediately started shouting for Edward. Within a few seconds he was face to face with us. He looked over at Rosalie and then at me. "What happened?"

"This guy, I think he slipped something into her drink and—"

Edward's eyes turned a darker shade of green, "Did he—"

"No," I said. "He tried, but I stopped him."

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"I think she just needs to sleep it off," I replied.

He nodded, "Who was it?"

"Royce something."

As soon as the name exited out of my mouth, Edward turned in the other direction and started walking. "What are you doing?"

"I need to take care of something," he replied.

"Edward d—"

He cut me off, "Look, just go downstairs and get a cab, I'll be there in a few minutes."

I was about to tell him that Royce wasn't worth it and some other crap, but I knew it wouldn't change his mind. Besides, Royce had it coming.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, after Edward came to the cab, bruised hand and all, we were finally at my house. Rosalie was still, for the most part, pretty out of it, but we looked some stuff up online on Edward's iPhone during the cab ride to my house about roofies and it looked like she would be okay – she just needed to sleep it off and she might have some minor memory loss from tonight, but I think that's a good thing because what happened tonight wasn't exactly something one would like to remember.

"She's gonna be okay," I said to Edward when I walked back into my room to find him watching Rosalie, a guilty look on his face.

"I was supposed to watch out for her," he said. "And _this_ is what happens."

"It's not your fault," I said.

He didn't say anything; he just kept looking at Rosalie's sleeping form.

"Stop beating yourself up over it, you couldn't have known any better—"

"But I should've," he said, wincing as he moved his hand.

"Does it hurt?"

"No pain, no gain," he said, full of bravado.

"Well, it looks like it does," I paused, "so I'm gonna go get you some ice."

As I was putting the ice in the Ziplock bag for Edward, I thought about how wrong I'd been about him. I mean, I wasn't completely wrong about him, because as everyone knows, I am right, like, all the time, but I was sort of wrong this one time.

Edward wasn't as bad of a guy as I'd originally thought. Yes, he's annoying (because he's such a smart ass) and he's sarcastic and narcissistic as hell but he was okay, I guess. _Nothing too special about him_, I thought as the butterflies in my stomach started going crazy.

When I got back to my room, ice pack in hand, I was sort of surprised at what I saw. Edward wasn't watching Rosalie anymore. He was looking at the pictures on my photo collage I'd been made last year. It had pictures on it ranging from my times as a toddler to pictures from this year.

I coughed, and he looked back at me. But he didn't gave a that I-was-just-creeping-around-your-room expression on his face, instead he looked a little curious.

He wanted to know about my Mom.

_Nosy ass_, I thought, handing him the ice pack. We sat in silence for a little bit, Edward, right next to me, leaning onto my windows sill just watching Rosalie. Me, looking up some more information on roofies on my laptop.

When I looked up from the screen, the guilty expression his face was back. I didn't know why, but I just wanted him to stop feeling guilty about it, he did nothing wrong. It wasn't his fault.

I just, for some strange reason, wanted to make him feel better so I just started talking.

"She left when I was five," I blurted out for some unknown reason. I should've cracked a joke or something, but instead I started telling him about my family drama.

"What?" He asked.

"Renee – my mother, she left when I was five," I repeated.

"I'm sorry," he said, turning his body towards mine.

I put my laptop on my desk and turned so I was facing him. "Yeah. She pretty much abandoned me and my Dad after he lost his job for accusing the police chief of that time for corruption, which by the way he was totally being corrupt because my Dad ended up becoming Chief after him.

"Anywho, she left two days after my Dad came home and told us the news," I sighed. "She didn't want to be poor again. You know, screw the fact that she had a five year old daughter at home, she just didn't want to be poor."

I rolled my eyes at the last statement, "Anyway, when she said she was leaving, my Dad, being the good man that he is, tried convincing her to stay because what would she out in the big city by herself? She was just an accountant at Chase, she wouldn't exactly be able to buy an apartment by herself. He said they could make it work for me.

"Little did he know she was secretly plowing the head of the bank. Another middle class American is screwed over by a corporate American," I shook my head. "And yeah, she left and never came back. Neither of us have heard from her since."

"I'm sorry," he said again.

I shrugged, "It's no biggie. All of us have our issues."

"Yeah," he faintly smiled. "But anyway, I think your Mom's the one missing out."

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know your Dad all that well, but from the few conversations that I've had with him, he seems pretty cool," he paused, "and you, well, she's missing out on a lot there."

"Right," I sarcastically said.

"She is," he said, his tone serious. "Even though we bicker all the time, I can see what type of person you are. You're smart. You're kind, witty. You're funny, sarcastic, and you're beautiful."

When he said that, I suddenly realized how close we were. I became hyper aware of everything. I was aware of how our knees touched, as I sat in my computer chair and he leaned on the window sill, I was aware of how his eyes were a million different shades of green, but mostly I was aware of how much I wanted to kiss him at that moment.

He looked into my eyes and I looked back at him as we both leaned in closer. At this point, I could smell him. He smelled like laundry detergent and some really good smelling cologne. He leaned in and I leaned in and our foreheads were almost touching—

Rosalie grunted loudly, sticking her head up, "I, um, I…what am I doing here?" She asked.

And just like that, the moment was gone.

Edward quickly rushed over to her, asking her how she was feeling, but she just kept staring at me. I guess, she too, thought it was weird that she was at my house, sleeping on my bed.

She answered Edward's questions and she said she wanted to go home. She looked pale and I could tell by the stoic look on her face that she knew about what had almost happened to her.

Five minutes later, after Rosalie assured Edward she was okay enough to go home, they were both heading out the door. Edward looked like he was about to say something to me, about our almost kiss and I didn't want him to because I was already confused enough as it is and I didn't want to deal with all of the consequences so before he could start talking, I started.

"See you later," I said.

He nodded. "G'Night, Bella," he smiled.

And when I shut the door, I found myself, smiling back as well.

* * *

As I was walking up the steps to Constance, I heard someone call my name. "Swan," the voice said. I didn't even have to turn around to know it was Rosalie. She was, after all, the only person who called me by my last name.

I hadn't talked to her since Saturday night and I was sort of worried. Even though we weren't exactly best friends or anything, I never wished anything bad upon her and I genuinely felt bad about what happened to her on Saturday night.

"Hale," I replied, as I walked over to her. _I bet_ _she just wanted to say 'thanks' for Saturday or something_, I thought.

"Nice shoes," she said snippily, as she looked down at my black, studded boots that we technically weren't supposed to be wearing at school, but the headmistress just needs to get over it.

"Thanks," I sarcastically replied.

"And that sweater--"

"Is part of our school uniform," I said.

"That's why I don't wear it," she replied.

I rolled my eyes, "If this is your way of thanking me for Saturday night than you're sure doing a crappy job."

"What?" She sounded flustered.

I sighed, "Never mind."

I was about to turn and leave when she started talking, "Like I was saying, those boots scream knock off and that sweater is…ghastly."

I rolled my eyes, "_Thanks_." I turned around and started walking up the steps when I heard her say, "Yeah, you too."

* * *

**_Things are heating up :) Btw, that song that Emmett and Bella were quoting in the begining is called 'Every Girl' by Lil Wayne, Drake, Millz, Gudda Gudda, and some other guy that I forget the name of. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it!_ _I will be posting chap 11 very soon! Oh and Happy One Year Anniversary to this story (: It was published Sept 1st last year and I can't believe I am only on chapter eleven after a year, but um, ya lol_. **

**Review.**


	11. Take Me On The Floor

_**A/N:** Guess who finally updated?! Me :) Haha. First off: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, you guys are awesome! Secondly, sorry for the lack of updates! I've been SO busy with school. I though senior year was gonna be easy. Pffft. I was very wrong. I have a shitload of HW every night and then I have college apps and scholarships apps on top of all of it. Ick. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) Lots of E/B action and some naughty E/B and everyone loves naughty E/B!_

**

* * *

**

Take Me On the Floor

"So the Halloween Masquerade is coming up…" Alice trailed off.

"And that's important because…?"

"Because we have to get dresses!" Alice cheered.

"You mean, _you_ have to get _a_ dress," I retorted.

"You mean, we have to get dresses," she paused, "or more than two dresses -- you always need a back up."

"I'm not going."

She scoffed, "Yes, you are."

"I am not."

"Bella," she tried staring me down.

"Alice." I gave her a look just as fierce.

I guess she realized her 'death glare' wasn't working so she stopped. "Why don't you want to go?"

"Because the whole thing is A) totally pretentious, B) defies the whole purpose of Halloween, and C) the girl has to ask the guy. I mean, whatever happened to chivalry?"

"I hate to break it to ya, sweetheart, but chivalry is dead."

"Well, it should be resurrected."

Alice shrugged, "So basically what you're saying is that you don't want to go to the Masquerade because you don't have a date--"

"No!" I exclaimed. "I just don't--"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Edward will say yes when you ask hi--"

I scoffed, "I'm not gonna ask Edward to the dance."

She rolled her eyes, "_Oh_-kay."

"I don't like him."

"Alright."

"Seriously."

"Okay."

"I don't!" I practically screamed.

"I wasn't insinuating anything, geez." She sounded _so_ innocent.

"Right."

"I wasn't," she said. "You're the one making this more of a big deal than it is."

"I am not."

"Psh, you so are. You guys just gave all this pent up sexual frustration for each other."

"No we don't," I said, sounding a little too defensive. She gave me this 'whatever-Bella' look that I've grown to love and hate over the course of our short friendship. "Whatever."

She smiled, "So you should come over tonight…"

"Why?"

"To try on dresses!" She beamed, "It's gonna be the time of your life--"

"I seriously doubt that," I quipped.

Alice ignored me and kept talking, "I already have a few picked out for you--"

"Alice!" I scolded. "I told you I'm not go--"

"See you tonight," she said, throwing a few books into her backpack and walking away.

I shook my head, _she was so demanding sometimes_, I thought as my cell phone buzzed in my purse.

I had one new text message.

From Edward.

_My place or your place? ;)_

I faintly smiled when I read it. We'd been doing this for the past few weeks.

Flirting.

It's a simple concept, really. One person says something witty and innuendo-y and the other person tries to top it. Easy, right?

Wrong! Totally and completely wrong. Flirting comes easy to some people.

Unfortunately for me, I'm not one of those people.

I read into what the other person is saying too much. I think everything has a double meaning. And with such an over-analytical nature, I tend to complicate things. Which is very, very unfortunate since I have a tendency to say the wrong thing at the wrong time.

Ugh. If only everyone knew how hard it was to be big-mouth Bella Swan.

But in this case, it's not. Because I don't like Edward. At all. I mean, he's cute. But I think puppies are cute too so it's no biggie, right?

_**My place, no one will be home ;) **_I quickly typed back, mentally giving myself a high five as I anxiously waited for his reply. I bet the lady sitting next to me on the subway thought I had OCD because I checked my phone about a million times until he responded.

Lately, I'd been doing this a lot. Thinking about Edward. Ever since Saturday night and our almost kiss, that's pretty much all I've thought about: how it would feel to kiss him. Would he be a soft, gentle kisser? Or a oh-dang-let's-bang type of kisser?

I have a sneaking suspicion he would be a mix of both.

_What time should I be there 2morrow? _

_**Around dinnertime**_, I typed back.

_I like my dessert first too ;)_

I deeply blushed when I read his last response. How can he manage to get me all tingly inside--and apparently he can manage to make me cheesy as well--with a simple innuendo-y text message about a Bio study session?

_**Haha**_**, **I typed, trying to figure out what to say next. _**Sooo, I'm coming over tonight. Get excited!**_

_Oh trust me, I am :P_

I gasped, not exactly sure what to say to that. I contemplated saying something like 'I'm glad I can do that for you' until I realized how totally lame that sounded. And how lame I was for ever _considering_ saying that.

So I went with the safe choice: change the subject. _**Haha. Yeaaah so Al is making me go to that stupid Masquerade thing :/**_

_Why are u so sad? Girls like that type of stuff…_

_**Well not this gal. The whole dance is ruining Halloween which is supposed to be about candy, pranks, & masks, not dressing up. & I don't have a date so now I have to ask some random guy…**_

_I believe the masquerade has the mask part covered :P U don't have a date?_

_**DOTFL…not. Nope, but I'm sure you don't have that problem. Girls are prob lining up to ask you.**_

_DOTFL? Why would u think that?_

_**DOTFL=Dying on the floor laughing. I'm guessing you understand the 'not' part :) Um bc you're**__…_I stopped typing for a second as I tried to think of another word for 'hot.'_…__**an appealing guy.**_

_I believe the correct term is ROFL :) Aw, thanks for telling me I'm pretty, I think ur pretty too ;)_

_**Well, I like DOTFL better. Whatever, Mr. Self-Confident. So who's asked you so far?**_

_Well, I like ROFL better. I'm choosing to ignore the next statement. A guy doesn't say no and tell :P Besides there's only one girl I'd say yes to…_

_**DOTFL kicks ROFL's ass, **_I typed, getting out of the subway. I wasn't sure what to say next because all I kept thinking was _who's that bitch that he wants to go with_? And one question followed that question: why was I so jealous? And when I asked myself that, I got a very logical answer that I didn't like.

Ignoring my jumbled thoughts, I kept typing. _**Ah, and who would that lucky lady be?**_

_ROFL pwns DOTFL. Welllll…she has brown hair, her b-day is Sept 13, and though she might not want to admit it, she's COMPLETLEY enthralled with me…you might know her ;) _

I nearly tripped over my computer chair when I read his text message. He wanted me to ask him. Me. Bella freakin' Marie Swan. The Brooklynite. And the thought of going to the Masquerade scared and excited me at the same time.

_**I cannot believe you just said pwn! Hahah. As for the girl, she does sound pretty amazing :)**_

_What's wrong with pwn?! So…you think I have a chance? _

_**There ? isn't what's wrong with pwn, it's HOW MANY things are wrong with pwn. And, I believe it's under consideration.**_

_Lol okay. That's all a guy's asking for :)_

And this is the point where a text messaging conversation gets sort of awkward because the conversation you just had was over. And you're not sure of what to say next.

_**So…**_

_What are you wearing? ;)_

_He such a guy_, I thought, shaking my head, but secretly I enjoyed his little over-the-top-sometimes-rude-crazy comments.

_**I'--**_I began typing when Charlie swung open my bedroom door.

"Dad!" I screeched and even I knew my voice sounded weird.

"Bella!" Charlie exclaimed, a semi-concerned look on his face.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm in my home…"

"I mean, what are you doing here so early? You usually don't come home till, like, 6 or something."

"Well, I thought I'd change that," he paused, "I've been working so much lately that I've sort of forgotten how my own daughter looks like." He pulled up a box of Chinese take-out, "I thought we could have some father-daughter time…"

I smiled, "And how did the station feel about you going home early?"

"Who cares? You're Daddy's tha boss!" He chuckled.

I laughed, "And that is something I never wanna hear you say again--"

"Why not? I'm just using teenage lingo."

"Teenagers do not talk like that. We talk just like adults. Except we're more sarcastic. And snarky," I shrugged as walked to kitchen and sat down at the island.

"So basically what you're saying is that you guys are a little meaner."

"Something like that," I giggled.

Half an hour and many laughs later, Charlie and I were both done eating. I was laughing at some story he was telling me about poker night at Carlisle's when Charlie's face turned solemn.

"Bella," he said, "there's something we need to talk about."

_What could he want to talk about--Oh God! _I thought. Not _that _talk.

"Dad, I don't need to hear it."

"You don't?" Charlie looked puzzled.

"I already know everything."

"You do?" He now looked very shocked. Either he was stupid and never recognized my _Sex and the City _DVD collection or he was just in total denial.

"Yes," I stated. "And I really don't know I need the birds and the bees talk now, I mea--"

"No!" Charlie exclaimed, "I, um, don't need to talk to you about that."

"Oh," I said, completely embarrassed.

"It's something else."

"Okay," I said. "Tell me."

"I got a phone call the other day…"

"From who?" I asked.

Charlie took a deep breathe, "Before I say anything I just want you to keep an open mind."

Okay, so now he was sort of freaking me out. "Okay," I nodded, pretending to be calm when on the inside I was freaking out.

"I got a phone call from your Mother's husband--" Charlie was saying some other stuff but after those last two words, time had stopped for me. The clock stopped ticking. The drippy faucet stopped dripping.

My whole world stopped.

"What?" My voice sounded shaky. I didn't like the fact that this was affecting me so much.

"Your mother's husband invited you to brunch."

"Brunch?" I questioned, getting more annoyed by the second because Charlie was being so blasé about this.

"Yeah."

It's been twelve years. Twelve long years. And her new husband--which I had no clue she had--just invited me to brunch. To freakin' brunch! I'm not even special enough to get a real meal like breakfast or dinner.

I get brunch.

"No," I said.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not going," I paused, "you can tell _Renee's_ husband I won't be attending that brunch."

"Bella," Charlie scolded, his face serious.

"I'm not going."

"You should think abo--"

"Think about what?" My voice went up a few octaves as I tried to keep my emotions in check. "Think about how she left us? Or how she never called or e-mailed or visited after that?"

"She's tr--"

"I'm not going and that's final. I can't believe you're even _considering_ this--"

Charlie looked away from me, "She's tried contacting us before…"

The whole world stopped again. "She...you…" I trailed off. I couldn't take this. Not right now. I couldn't believe Charlie had lied to me. "How long?"

"Ever since she left--"

"You're lying."

I felt like a kid who's just been told that Santa Claus doesn't actually exist.

"I didn't think you'd be ready t--"

"I need to go," I cut him off. My voice was emotionless.

"Bella, d--"

I got up and grabbed my cell phone off the coffee table, "Alice wants me to come over and try on some dresses for the Halloween Masquerade--"

"Don't--"

I ignored him, walking to the door, "Don't wait up."

"You can't just leave, Bells. We have to talk about this," Charlie said.

"There's nothing I want to talk about."

"Bella."

I shook my head, "You lied to me."

"I was protecting you--"

"You were being _selfish_," I retorted. "You were mad because she left you and you wanted to hurt her back, so you kept her away from me."

"That's not true--"

"Do you even know what the truth is?" I asked. "God, I feel like my whole life's been a lie."

"Bells--"

I ignored him, slamming the door shut in his face.

* * *

Going up the elevator to the Cullen Residence, I decided not to think about Charlie or Renee at all. Or the fact that my life's pretty much been a lie. I spent years hating my Mother when all along Charlie was to blame.

Ping.

Ping.

Ping.

I relished when the final 'ping' came because I wanted to escape my mess of a life even it was only for a few hours.

"Miss. Bella," Dorota greeted me.

"Hi Dorota," I mustered up a smile, "is Alice up in her room?"

"You just miss her," Dorota said. "Miss. Rosalie was having some troubles and Miss. Alice went to go comfort her."

"Oh okay," I said. "Did Alice say anything about me trying on dresses?" I didn't really want try on the dresses or go to the dance, but I really needed a distraction  
"Oh!" Dorota exclaimed. "Yes, she leave note for you with Mr. Edward."

I nodded, "Thank you, Dorota."

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

No answer. _I guess I should just open the door_, I thought. So I did. "Edward?" No answer, but I did hear some rustling. "Edward?"

A door opened behind me opened. "Bella."

I turned around to be face-to-face with a half-naked Edward.

He was only a few steps away from me, and for the first time I realized just how much taller he was than me. I had to tilt my head up slightly to make contact with those bright green eyes.

That was the only place I was looking at, of course.

Well, trying to. Rather than staring at his toned, wet chest. Desperately trying.

He was getting me all flustered.

"Would you mind putting on some clothes? Gosh."

"Would you mind telling me what you're doing in my room?"

"Put on some clothes," I said, throwing him a pair of sweatpants that were lying on his bed.

"I will," he said, "when you stop staring at my chest."

"I was n--"

"Quit denying," he said. "I mean you _did_ say I was an _appealing guy _today--"

"Stop quoting me."

"Stop staring at me."

"I hate you."

"You love me," he sing-songed. "I'll be back." He pointed to the sweatpants. "I wouldn't want to hurt your virgin eyes."

_Oh, it definitely wouldn't hurt_, I thought. "Whatever."

A few minutes later after I explained the whole dress thing to Edward and after he was fully clothed, we headed off to Alice gigantic walk-in closet.

"Wow," I said.

"I know."

"Does she even wear half this stuff?"

He shrugged, "Probably not."

I walked over to the rack of dresses that had a piece of paper with 'Bella' written on it and grabbed the first dress.

I looked back at Edward who was sitting on a chair by Alice's dresses. "Well?"

"What?" He asked.

"Turn around," I made a circular motion, "I'm not gonna change in front of you."

"You're ruining the whole point of me being the judge--"

"Just turn around."  
"Okay, Miss-I-had-a-bad-day."

"You have no idea," I muttered, but I was pretty sure he could hear me.

The black dress was a failure. It had feathers. And I don't like feathers. The next dress was a red one and while it was cute, I just didn't like wearing red. The next one was a yellow empire waist gown and I absolutely loved it.

"What do you think?" I turned around.

"Wow--"

"Well don't look so shocked," I joked.

"No," he said, walking over to me. "You look great." He smiled at me.

"Thanks," I smiled back, looking into those beautiful green eyes. We stared at each other for a moment, no jokes, no sarcasm. Just brown on green.

"Are you okay?" He softly asked.

"What?"

"You have that look on your face."

"What look?" I asked. "I don't have a look."

"The one when you're mad or sad but you're acting like you're fine."

"I _am_ fine," I said looking away from him. Who was he to act like he knew me when he didn't?

He grabbed my wrist, "Bella." His voice was so soft, almost a whisper, as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

I wanted to move but I felt like I was paralyzed. I didn't know what to do. I was confused. And hurt. And scared. We were only inches apart and I didn't know why, but I suddenly wanted to kiss him. I wanted him to wash my horrible day away with kisses. So that's why when he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips, I kissed him back.

Kissing me gently at first, he began getting more passionate. He took my bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it as he slowly lowered the zipper my gown.

I wanted this.

He slipped it off me, his hands caressing my shoulders. He leaned his head down, lightly kissing my lips. As he threaded his fingers through my hair, he looked into my eyes, his eyes gleaming.

I wanted him.

I kissed him once, nimbly untying the string of his sweatpants. As his sweats dropped to the floor, I roughly kissed him, pushing his body closer to mine. He deepened the kiss as we lowered ourselves down on the soft, plush carpet.

I bit my lip as he placed hot kisses down my collarbone and chest. "Edward," I moaned.

He immediately look back up at me, his showing some concern, "Do you want me to st--"

I cut him off, pulling him in for a fiery kiss.

* * *

_**A/N:** Ooh lalala. Haha. The chap is titled after a song by the Veronicas. _

_Good, bad? Comments? Questions? Suggestions?_

**Review.**

_P.S., sorry if the 'lemon' was awkward, I'm not good at writing that sort of stuff._


	12. If We Were A Movie

_Hey all. **Thank youx903859893457 for all the reviews! Seriously, you guys are MADE of awesome**. So here's the long awaited (too long awaited) chapter 12. I wrote bits and pieces of it all through the past 2 months so if the writing style/mood seemed to change that is the reason for it. Anyway, happy belated Thanksgiving to everyone! And happy Black Friday as well haha. It wasn't exactly a happy one for myself seeing as I had to wake up at 4 this morning in order to get ready/be at work at 5 AM. A piece of advice to all: DO NOT WORK IN RETAIL, it sucks! Haha. Happy reading (:_

* * *

**If We Were A Movie**

"So I did something," I stated, pacing back and forth in Emmett's room. It was a day after Edward and I had se--- I couldn't even bring my self to say it. Not because I regret it or anything. I didn't regret it at all for some reason. But it just felt weird saying it.

I lost my virginity.

I lost my virtue.

To Edward Cullen.

In my best friend's closet.

And that, I believe, is why I feel uncomfortable saying it.

"Okay," Emmett yawned.

"Okay?" I asked. "It is _so_ not okay, Emmett!"

"What's not okay?" Emmett asking, throwing a pillow over his face.

"Where I did what I did."

"What?" Emmett asked, confused. "It's 7 in the morning and I am not fully awake yet, so if you could get to the point that would be _super_."

"You're mean," I pouted.

"You're loud."

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"I lost my virginity," I confessed.

Emmett threw the pillow off his face, sitting up, in shock. "What?" He gasped. "Who popped your cherry? You're harder to get into than a Harry Potter movie on opening day."

"Emmett!" I scolded.

"What? You are," he defended. "You went out with Jake for forever and you didn't even do him."

I rolled my eyes in reponse.

"I gotta give props to this guy, whoever he is. He deserves a high five," Emmett mused. "So who stole your virtue, Virgin Mary?"

"No one."

"Oh, you really are Virgin Mary, then!" Emmett chortled.

"Stop it!" I threw his pillow at him.

"Well, just tell me. I mean it's not like you don't know about every girl I've ever had the pleasure of de-flowering."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not going to tell you. I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Then why did you even tell me you're a _woman_ now? Not telling me who you did defeats the purpose of this conversation…"

"I'm not gonna tell you."

"Tell me!" Emmett whined.

"No."

"Yes."  
"No."

"Yes."

"Shut up."

"No, tellllll meee--"

"Edward Cullen got into a Harry Potter movie on opening day." I turned away from Emmett, sort of embarrassed.

Emmett turned my body back toward his. "I KNEW IT!" He bellowed.

"You didn't know anything."

"It was obvious. The sexual chem was all over the place!"

"It was not," I denied. "And who the hell says chem anyway?"

"Yes it was, and everyone talks shorthand these days," he responded. "So how did it happen?"

"I don't know," I paused. "It just sort of did."

"It just sort of did," Emmett mimicked in this super girly voice. "I thought that 'wasn't an excuse'." He quoted something I'd said to him many, many times.

"Whate--"

"Don't whatever me. I have to give you shit about it because you always give me shit about my sexcapades."

"I didn't have a sexcapade!"

"Fine, it was a one night stand."

I frowned, "Am I a slut? Because I feel like a slut."

Silence.

"Oh my God, I'm a slut!"

"You're not a slut," Emmett said, getting up and walking over to his closet and grabbing his school uniform. "Just a little skanky."

"Emmett!"

"I'm just kidding," he said, walking over to the bathroom to change.

"Well, I don't find it very funny."

"Aw, quit being a baby," his voice was a little muffled through the door.

"I am not being a baby."

"Yes you are," Emmett stated, getting out of the bathroom, still adjusting his tie. "You lost your V-card, so what."

"I lost my v-card, that's what!" I exclaimed. "This is serious, Emmett!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't know what to do!"

"What do you mean?"

I sighed, "I don't how to act around him."

"Act like nothing happened, that's what I do."

"I can't do that."

"Yes, you can."

"I can't. I feel awkward and I just…ugh," I paused. "I can't face him or Alice or Jasper."

"You mean, you haven't told Jasper?!"

"No."

Emmett ran over to me, engulfing me into a huge hug. "Yes! I'm the first to know! I've always know you loved me more."

"Can't…breathe…"

"Sorry," he said. "But you'll be fine. Just act normal."

"I can't do that." I said again. "I'm just gonna avoid him. And flunk Bio and Interpersonal Com in the process--"

"You've been skipping school?" Emmett asked as we walked from his room to the elevator.

"No," I paused, "just those two classes."

Emmett gave me a stern look.

"I can't face him. It's _weird_."

"Well geez, was he that bad in bed--"

"No!" I exclaimed.

"He deserves a double high five then," Emmett chuckled. "But seriously, it won't be weird, just say 'hey,' and act totally fine with that fact that he de-flowered you in his sister's closet."

I tilted my head to the side, "Oh yeah, sure, I'll just be like 'hey Edward, thanks for not giving me any rug burns and for being gentle my first time…what's the next bio assignment about?'" I rolled my eyes, "I'd rather flunk out."

Emmett ignored my comment, "No rug burns? Seriously?" He pouted, "When I did it on a rug, I got a ton."

"Thanks for the update," I rolled my eyes.

"You're welcome," he said, ushering me into his limo.

"What I am I gonna do?" I whined, uncapping a bottle of orange juice.

"Nothing," Emmett took a bite of a bagel.

I pouted in response.

"I'm sorry, buddy, but there isn't much you can do," he said. "But look at the bright side: at least Edward isn't some crazy guy who sends you flowers and chocolates and calls a million times after a one nighter…"

"I guess," I shrugged.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"You like him, don't you?" Emmett suddenly asked.

"No I--what?" I felt my face getting hot.

"Do you like Edward?"

"No--"

"Liar," Emmett said. "You do. You like him. You like him, _a lot_."

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"Shut up, Emmett."

"Bella likes Edward," he sing-songed.

"Shut up, Emmett."

"Bellie loves Eddie!"

I glared at him, "Shut--" I began saying, but I was cut off by Emmett's limo driver announcing that we had made it to school.

"Ah, we're here," Emmett said. "Time to face the music, Bellarina."

"Emmett McCarty, you're the worst 'shoulder to lean on' person ever."

"Sorry," he shrugged. "My method of therapy has a lot to do with stuff we can't do at 7 in the morning."

I softly chuckled, "Why not?"

"Because it involves lots of booze and sex," he paused. "And it doesn't really seem like you're in the mood for either, especially the last part."

"True," I faintly smiled.

"It's gonna be okay," he hugged me. "Seriously."

I nodded, "I'm just confused."

"I know," he said. "And you can hate me for saying this, but maybe your problem isn't so much the fact that you lost your virginity in your best friend's girlfriend's closet, as much as it is that you like Edward and you're scared to admit it because he's a 'richie' and you hate 'richies' because abandonment of she who shall not be named who's now married to some 'richie.'"

"No, Emmett," I paused, glaring at him a little, "my problem is with anyone who keeps telling me how I feel and you're problem is that you'll have one less friend in a few seconds if you keep telling me what my problem is."

Emmett grabbed my orange juice bottle and examined it, "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I was just making sure this wasn't Hate-o-rade you were sipping because you were being sort of catty a few seconds ago."

"Sorry. Too angry?" I asked.

"Just a little bit."

I nodded, "Dialing back."

Emmett smiled, "Look, I can tell you like him and it's _okay_, just--and this is gonna sound lame coming from me and if you ever tell anyone I told you this, I will kill you--give your heart what it wants."

"Thanks," I smiled. Coming from Emmett, this meant a lot. He wasn't exactly the type of guy who committed to relationships and he didn't really believe in commitment either, so I felt like he must really believe in my feelings for Edward for him to keep saying this to me.

Emmett just nodded in response.

"Aw, so you're just a big teddy bear, aren't you?" I cooed.

"Stop it," he said.

"You're all warm and soft inside…"

Emmett blushed a little which was very unusual for him, "And you're just a lady in the streets, but a freak in the sheets."

I gasped.

"Too early?" He asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Mr. McCarty, you're going to be late for class," Emmett's limo driver said.

Emmett checked the time on his cell phone, "Shit. Thanks, Lenny. C'mon, Bella."

I shook my head, "I think I'm gonna skip first period."

Emmett nodded, "See you second period."

I'd successfully managed to avoid Edward the first 6 periods of school and now I have to go Biology. Stupid, stupid Biology.

I sighed, walking into class, feeling the penetration of someone's eyes coming from the back corner.

You can do this.

You can sit next to the guy you had sex with.

You are Bella Swan.

Fierce, strong, Bella Swan.

When I looked up from saying my mental pep talk, his eyes met mine. He looked confused and maybe a little hurt and that's when I realized that I couldn't do this.

I can't sit next to the guy I had sex with.

I am Bella Swan, though.

And I'm a coward.

That's why I walked up to Carlisle next and asked him if I could go to the nurse. I'd suddenly didn't feel so well and I needed to go home and rest. Thankfully, he obliged to let me go, though, he did feel obligated to follow me out in the hallway and have a nice, little God father to God daughter chat.

"Have you talked to your Dad?"

"No." My voice was emotionless. I sounded sort of strange to myself.

"He's worried about you."

"I don't care," I shrugged.

"Well, you should," Carlisle looked upset.

"Why?" I asked, "when he didn't care enough about me all those nights I spent in my room, crying, because _my mommy _didn't _love_ me, to tell me my mother had been trying to contact me ever since she left."

"He was trying to protect you," Carlisle answered.

"From what?"

Carlisle sighed, "It's not my business to tell. Just know that he did what he did because he loves you and because he always has your best interests at heart."

I rolled my eyes. That wasn't the answer I wanted to hear. This is one of the things I hated about life. People were always trying to _protect_ you, yet they don't know that protecting you ends up hurting more because you know that as much as it hurts, you can handle the truth. "Whatever," I sighed, shaking my head, walking away.

* * *

I sat patiently as Alice put the finishing touches on my make-up. "Are you done yet?" I asked, tapping my foot. She'd been playing 'Bella Barbie' for the past hour and I was getting tired of it.

"Almost," she replied. I sighed in relief, thanking God that 'Bella Barbie'-time was almost over and that Alice hadn't figured out what was up with me yet. She was a very perceptive person and ever since we got to her house she'd been asking me what was wrong. I told her that nothing was wrong of course. Yet that didn't stop her from asking me again and again.

"Can you stop fidgeting?" She asked.

"Sorry," I replied. I was just really antsy. I was worried that at any moment Edward would come into the room and that Alice would learn the truth, not because he'd say anything, but because she'd just figure it out. She was, like, psychic or something.

"Done," she stated.

"Finally," I muttered, getting up to take a peek in the mirror.

"Patience, little one," Alice paused, "so what do you think?"

"I think…" I drifted off, looking at my reflection. My hair was in soft, loose curls going down my back and my make-up was light just gold undertones here and there, but you could still tell I had some on. "…it looks great! I love it!"

Alice smiled as both of us stood in the mirror. "We look _good_."

I laughed, "We look great."

"We look _hot_!" She exclaimed, shaking her hips. "Now, let's go have some fun!"

* * *

I'd avoided Edward or any conversation to do with Edward pretty well for most of the night. When we arrived at the dance, he was the first person Alice spotted and as she began to wave him over, I left, claiming that if I didn't use the bathroom, I would "burst."

After the whole bathroom incident, which, in my opinion, was pretty strange because Rosalie Hale was in a stall crying and I ended up consoling her (hence the strange part), I ran into Emmett and Jasper who directed me towards our table so that I could take my seat before Headmistress and Headmaster Volturi bragged about how great our schools were and all of that other pointless crap.

Taking my seat, I realized that there was only one empty seat left directly next to me.

Edward's seat.

_This is gonna be awkward_, I thought, kicking Emmett under the table.

"What?" He asked.

I leaned over the empty seat so that Alice and Jasper wouldn't hear, "Switch seats with me."

"Why?"

"Because if I sit here, _he'll_ have to sit next to me."

I saw the realization cross his face, but his response wasn't exactly supportive. "So?"

"Just switch seats with me," I huffed.

"No," Emmett replied. "You need to quit being such a girl and be a man."

"But I am a _girl_!" I exclaimed, which caused Alice and Jasper to turn their heads towards us. I gave them a small smile as I got an idea. "Do you think we could get an extra chair?"

"Yeah," Alice said, "why?"

"Because I saw Rosalie Hale crying in the bathroom, something about everyone hating her because her Dad has been turned into Madoff, or something," I shrugged, "I figured she could sit with us, since a chair probably beats the bathroom floor."

Alice nodded, "I'll go ask one of the hostesses for an extra chair and you can go get her from the bathroom."

And the problem was solved just like that. Rosalie sat next to me and Edward sat next to Rosalie. And Alice didn't figure anything out.

Yet.

I had a feeling she was onto us though. During the entire dinner, she kept looking and me and then at Edward. I would've told her to stop visually interrogating me, if, you know, visual interrogation _actually_ existed.

After dinner was over, the dance officially began. Alice and Jasper hit the dance floor and I went to the ladies' room to 'freshen up' along with Rosalie.

As soon as the door to the bathroom shut she let it out. "So, when did you fuck him?"

"_Excuse me_?" I was in shock.

"You heard me," she said. "When did you have sex with Edward?"

I stared at her like she was crazy. "I never had sex with Edward."

How the hell did she figure it out?!

"Look, the last thing I need in my life is another liar, so stop lying."

"I'm not lying."

"You're lying."

"I didn't sleep with h--"

"I'm betting it was a few days ago," she cut me off.

I ignored her, dabbing on some lip gloss. "You're crazy."

"I know," she replied off-handedly. "And you're a liar."

I rolled my eyes, "I regret being nice to you."

She shrugged, "I'd regret being nice to me too. I was always a bitch to you."

"I know."

She tousled her hair, "Look, you can deny it as much as you want, but you slept with Edward," she paused, prepared for me to cut her off. And when I didn't, she continued. "And you may deny it till you're blue, but you like him. A lot. If he was just some random guy you fucked, you wouldn't have asked me to sit at your table so that you wouldn't have to sit next to him." She paused again. But I didn't say anything this time either.

"It's obvious. So obvious that you like him. And he likes you too," she said, grabbing the door handle. "And believe me when I say this, you have no idea how lucky you are that the guy you like, likes you back. And not just because of how you look or how easy you are or your family's status. He likes you for you.

"What exactly, he sees in you, I'm still trying to figure out," she paused, realizing what she said was sort of bitchy, but I didn't say anything because that's how Rosalie was. She was a bitch. She was mean. But at least she said what was on her mind. "But he does. And that's all that matters."

Before I had a chance to respond, she left the bathroom and I followed in suit, not sure of how the hell I felt about what she said. And I didn't even have enough time to process it because as soon as I walked back onto the dance floor, Alice approached me, mask in hand as she animatedly began telling me about how no one was wearing their masks and how upset she was because, 'this is a masquerade, Bella, you'd think they get the picture since the word _mask_ is in the title.' After she was done with her rant, I convinced her to dance since maybe that'd calm her down.

And that was how the rest of the night went. I danced with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and even Rosalie joined us a few times. It was all fun and games until the DJ decided to ruin my life by playing the one song I didn't want to hear because it would make me think of things I didn't want to think about.

I decided to take a seat at our table as the familiar words of Howie Day filled my ears. I guess I'd just have to deal. I sighed, looking at all the couples dancing. They looked so happy.

Alice and Jasper. Those two made it all look so easy. Love. Trust. Friendship. Their relationship had it all. Sometimes, I wish I could be like them. They were so honest and open and I, definitely wasn't. I was honest, most of the time, but I wasn't open.

Thinking about their happy relationship, made me a little jealous so I moved onto the couple dancing next to them. Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie and Emmett? What? I thought they hated each other---

_The blonde girl_! I thought. At Bungalow 8. It was Rosalie. I remembered seeing her 'friends' that night, but I didn't see her. And now that I think of it, both of them came in awfully late together a lot of times during 3rd period, looking disheveled.

_Sneaky, sneaky_, I thought, looking at the other side of the dance floor when I felt someone's eyes piercing into me.

And there he was. Edward Cullen. Dancing. With another girl.

And suddenly, I felt jealous. He was dancing with another girl to _our song_, I'm—

_I'm going crazy_, I thought. I needed to get out of here. This whole dance, the extra chair thing, and everything Emmett and Rosalie said to me had officially gotten to me.

I practically ran out of the ballroom, totally in shock because I realized that maybe, just maybe, Rosalie and Emmett were right. And the thought of that scared the crap out of me. I just wasn't ready--

"Bella!" I heard someone yell behind me and I didn't even need to turn around to see who it was. I already knew it was Edward.

"Yeah?" I turned toward him, my voice shaky.

It felt like one of those 90's movies where the geeky/unpopular girl gets the rich/popular guy. And this is the scene when the guy comes to make amends. To tell her how he _really_ feels.

"You're avoiding me," Edward said, when he finally caught up to me.

"I am not," I denied, looking anywhere but at him because he was close, too close.

"You are," he continued, his voice had a sense of affirmation in it. "And I know it's because of what happened and I know that it's probably what your ideal first time was supposed to be like but--"

"You're right, it wasn't."

"--I don't regret what happened," he continued, "and I hope you don't either because the truth is that I can't stop thinking about you--"

I stopped breathing. "Stop," I said, shaking my head. "Just…stop."

"No," he replied. "I like you, Bella. A lot. And I don't know when I exactly started liking you or why I would even attempt liking you since you've claimed that you hated me pretty much since you met me, but I do." He smiled, shrugging. "I guess I like a challenge."

"I can't…Edward--"

"What?"

"I just…I just…can't," I sighed.

"Why?" He said. "Is it because of what happened? Because--"

"No," I said. "I just don't feel--"

Edward stared at me and I could tell he was getting a little frustrated with my stubbornness. "The same?" He questioned.

I didn't say anything.

"Because you can't tell me that. I wouldn't believe you," he paused, cupping my cheeks, looking so deep into my eyes that I felt like he could look into my soul.

I looked right back at him, and when he started to lean in, I leaned in too, even though my head was _screaming_ at me not to, but I decided to let myself have this one kiss I knew that I could never date Edward Cullen.

Not because I didn't like him or anything, because at that moment, as he weaved his fingers through my hair, I realized that I did. I liked him. Too much. So much that I couldn't handle it. Just the thought of being with him scared me.

I wasn't so good at trusting people, and trusting Edward was something that I didn't think I could do right now. I was such a mess and I didn't want to throw him in the mess of 'Bella' as well.

So when Edward and I broke apart, instead of telling him that yes, _God yes_, I'd felt the same too, I simply uttered in a cracked voice, "I'm sorry, I can't," because life isn't a 90's movie.

Though, I really wished it was.

* * *

_Don't we all? Haha, well don't hate me too much. They will get together, I promise. It may not be soon. But it will happen! As always, all of your comments, questions, and suggestions are welcome!_

**Review.**


	13. Hello Good Morning

_Hey all! First off, I apologize for not updating for months. But I've just been so busy with school and work. But now, I'm done with school :) I graduated last Saturday! Woot woot! So now that it's summer for me, I'll have more time to update. I apologize in advance for the crappy writing in this chapter, but I was a little rusty, hopefully the next chapter will be a little better. Enjoy!_

********

* * *

****

Hello Good Morning

I woke up the next morning feeling _nothing_ like P. Diddy. I felt like shit. And I looked like shit too. My hair was a mess and my make-up was smeared. My head hurt. My feet hurt. And though, I didn't want to admit it to myself, my heart hurt too.

_No it doesn't_, I said to myself. Sighing, I walked into the bathroom and stripped off my clothes from the night before. I got into the bathtub and fixed the water to my liking, trying not to think of anything but the events that occurred last night.

As I scrubbed my back with my favorite body wash, I couldn't help but think of _him_.

_He nodded, "So I'm gonna go take that shower, third door on the left upstairs."_

"_And I care because…?" I said, when it clicked. "Wait. You want me to join you?"_

"_It's a suggestion," he shrugged. "I can't really scrub my back. I need someone else to do it for me."_

"_Then get a longer loofah, asshole!" I huffed._

_He chuckled, heading for the stairs, "You can't resist me."_

_I rolled my eyes, "You're not even tempting."_

"_Lying is a sin, you know."_

"_And being an asshole is too."_

"_Huh," he feigned confusion. "I didn't see that one written anywhere."_

"_Just go take your stupid shower!" I retorted._

"_Fine. Just remember, third door on the left." He winked at me. _

I told myself to stop thinking about him - that the choice I made last night was the right one. _Was it?_ I thought, rinsing off the remaining body wash off of me. _Yes, it was_, I said to myself. I didn't need a relationship right now. I couldn't handle one.

I couldn't handle the way he makes me feel.

I got out of the shower and put on my clothes, pissed off because I was second-guessing myself. I never did that. Ever. But ever since this Edward Cullen person came into my life, that's all I've been doing. And I've also been fretting over everything, I've been pissed off, I've laughed, smiled, I've met new people, and gone to functions I probably wouldn't have gone to before.

I've… had fun ever since Edward Cullen came into my life.

_I'm going crazy_, I thought, leaving Charlie a quick note telling him I went out (even though I was still pissed at him for lying to me). I really needed some air and sometime to mull over things before I did anything crazy like go to his house and take back everything I said the night before.

So apparently, the whole 'I need air' thing was a _terrible_ idea because here I was, standing in front of Edward's bedroom door.

Tap.

Tap.

_Knock_, I said to myself. I mean, if I made it this far why not just go all the way?

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

I heard some rustling and then the door opened. Edward still had on his outfit from the night before – minus the suit jacket and his dress shirt was unbuttoned and his hair was kind of messy, but he still looked good.

"Bella," he said, his voice laced with surprise.

"Hi," I meekly replied.

"What are you—"

"First, I wanna apologize for the way I ran off last night, your admission scared the crap out of me and it still does but I…"

"Bella, I—"

"It took a lot for me to come here so just let me get this out, okay?"

He nodded.

"I like you, Edward," I admitted, smiling. "Too much. And that scares me, so that's why I ran away last night like I did. But I don't want to lose you, which is why I came here this morning. I'm not ready for a relationship or anything but I don't want to push you away, either. So let's just make it point to hang out every once in awhile and see where that takes us."

"I don't wanna lose you, either," Edward said seriously.

I smiled—

"Edward, where are my shoes?" A feminine voice behind the door asked.

Edward's face fell, "Bella, we didn't do anyth—"

I couldn't believe it. The one time I put myself out there, it all gets shoved back in my face. "I always knew you were a jackass, but God, you just outdid yourself."

"We didn't—"

"Where are my shoes?" The girl, whose voice sounded a lot like Victoria's asked again.

I shook my head, as my eyes welled up with tears, "Forget it."

I quickly walked down the stairs, willing myself not to cry. I pressed the down button for the elevator, the tears threatening to fall, but I kept them in; I didn't want to cry in his vicinity. I didn't want to give him that satisfaction. I felt so _stupid_. Why did I even go over there? God, this whole thing was so dumb.

I shook my head as the elevator pinged when it went down each floor. I officially hate myself. I hate myself for going over there. For ever being nice to him. For becoming his friend. For flirting with him. For having butterflies in my stomach when he was around. For thinking about him so much. For liking him.

But mostly, I hated myself for wanting cry so badly over him. I mean, we weren't even in a relationship! We were barely friends. And yet, as the elevator got to the final floor, I let a single tear drop.

As I opened the door to my apartment, I smelled pancakes. Chocolate chip pancakes. And I heard the whistle of the Andy Griffith theme song. Daddy was home.

Whoop-dee-do.

I padded through the living room, trying to go unnoticed because I wasn't in the mood to deal with Charlie or another fight. Personally, I just wanted to crawl back into bed, listen to some music, and forget all about the mess my life has become.

But of course, Charlie, being the keen listener that he is, heard me. "Bells! Come to the kitchen," he paused, waiting for a response from me and when he didn't get one, he continued, "I made pancakes! Chocolate chip, your favorite!"

"Not hungry!" I managed to yell back. I continued to journey to my room and as soon as I shut the door to my bedroom, I began to cry. I mean, really cry – full on waterworks, sniffles, puffy nose, blotchy face, the whole bit.

I grabbed my iPod from my night stand and quickly plugged it into my ears as I snuggled under the covers of my bed. I scrolled down until I found the playlist I was looking for. It was entitled: _I should really become a Lesbian_. I made it shortly after my break up with Jake. The title of the playlist pretty much says how well our relationship/break up went.

_I Will Survive_ was the first song that played and I quickly changed it because while I was sad, I _wasn't _desperate. Or 40 years old. The next few songs were all angry (which was what Jake made me feel a lot of time) and then finally I gave up, turned off my iPod, and just stared at the ceiling.

And I guess all the staring and crying made me sleepy because I woke up 3 hours later with a headache and a stomach ache. I headed to the kitchen to relieve both pains by taking an aspirin and eating some of those pancakes that Charlie had made earlier. I'm sure they were cold, but I bet they still tasted good.

I was halfway through eating my 6th pancake (comfort food!) when the front door to our apartment opened. It was Charlie. It looked like he had just gone grocery shopping.

Even though I was still pissed at him for before, I had to know one thing: "Did you buy ice cream?"

"Yes," he replied. "Ben & Jerry's."

"What kind?" I asked, a little excited. Ice cream makes _everything_ better.

"Chocolate-" He replied, taking it out of the grocery bag and handing it to me.

"Thanks," I replied, grabbing the pint and heading off to my room when -

"We need to talk, Bella."

I sighed, I was _this_ close to getting away. "Can we talk later? I'm not really in the mood-"

"I know, Bells," he interjected, "but we need to talk about this."

"Not now," I stated, walking the rest of the way to my room. What happened next was something I never expected: Charlie followed me to my room. And what came out of his mouth shocked me even more: "We're gonna talk right now, even if you don't want to." Charlie was always really soft-spoken and laidback, he was never this…stern.

"I don't want to talk," I griped.

"Well, we are," he paused, "now I know that I didn't handle the situation as best as I could have-"

I scoffed.

"…but I didn't know how to explain what was happening to you - you were so young and I was heartbroken, you were right - I did try to hurt her by keeping you away from her and that was wrong and I'm sorry…" Charlie trailed off, his eyes filled with all of this emotion I never knew he had. "I was just trying to protect you, Bells. Your Mom's life wasn't very stable after she left - she moved around a lot and I didn't want you to get caught up in that."

Before I even knew what I was saying, I said it. "It's okay, Dad. I know." And I _did_ know. I knew he was probably trying to protect me, but as I grew up, he should've stopped protecting me and told me. "But you should've told me when I grew up. mean, I'm a big girl. It's nothing I can't handle."

"I know," he said. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," I nodded. "For all of those things I said, I didn't mean any-"

"I know," he replied, giving me a hug and a kiss on the top of my head. "I know."

And then for some reason I did something that I usually wouldn't have ever done. Because I'm usually not a very emotional person minus the anger (I was raised by a single parent who taught me what a 'period' was by using pipes; I have a right to be messed up).

I started crying.

"Bella, it's okay," Charlie soothed.

Sniffle. Tear.

Tear. Tear. Sniffle.

Sniffle.

Sniffle.

Apparently, I did not know it was okay.

Sniffle.

Tear.

Sniffle.

The tears were coming out like crazy and I think I seriously freaked Charlie out because he kept telling me it was "okay" and that he "accepts my apology."

"I know," I finally replied, completely red faced and snotty-nosed. "I just…I have a lot going on right now."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He had a look of genuine concern on his face and I loved the man more than anything so I decided to spare him the story about how I lost my virginity in a closet (I'm _so_ classy) with he who shall not be named (he became Voldermort as soon as I heard Fire crotch's voice in the background).

So I decided to say what any girl who really wanted to not be bothered usually said, "I'm just emotional because it's…you know."

"Oh," Charlie said.

"Yeah," I replied. "I kind of just want to be alone."

Charlie nodded, giving me another kiss on the top of my head and mussing up my hair. As he was heading for the door, he held up an envelope. "I know it's probably not the time for this, but I just wanted to remind you that you got a letter from school about that college tour."

"What?" I said, a little confused.

"The fall college tour - you're visiting different colleges on the east coast," Charlie reiterated. "You signed up for it way back in August."

"Oh," I said when it registered in my brain. "I'll be gone for the weekend, right?"

"That is correct," Charlie paused as I nodded, "Okay, get some rest and feel better, Bells."

* * *

The week after "the incident" as Emmett had named it, had gone by pretty quickly. I'd avoided him all week. I didn't want to see the douche bag. He tried talking to me in Bio a few times but after I told him to "go to hell" and "fuck off" the first few days, he got the picture.

And now it was Friday, the day that we embarked on our big East Coast College Tour. Each student got to pick two colleges they wished to visit and then they'd be placed in the same group with other students who wanted to visit the same schools. I hoped I had a good group because I knew that I didn't choose any of the same colleges to visit like Jasper, Alice, or Emmett. Jasper and Alice wanted to visit the artsy schools while Emmett was making rounds of the Big East schools because all he was looking for this weekend was a good party.

I grabbed my duffle bag and was about to go check-in when Mike Newton slapped me on the back like I was on the football team or something and yelled my name in the most exciting manner.

"Hi?" I was so confused.

"We're in the same group!" He exclaimed.

Oh joy.

"Great," I gave him a small smile. I was actually surprised Mike chose to visit the schools I chose to visit: Dartmouth and University of Connecticut. I thought he'd choose the big party schools like Duke or something but I figured his parents made the choice for him. "Who else is in our group?"

He ignored my comment, "It's you, me, and Cullen…"

My life could not get any worse right now.

* * *

_Good, bad, terrible? Comments? Questions? Suggestions?_

**Review.**


End file.
